Kono Te Ni
by catbaker
Summary: In These Hands...Kaname and Sosuke confront the incidents after his orders to pull out of Tokyo. Will they be strong enough to conquer them and move forward? Post TSR, Sousuke/Kaname. CITRUS WARNING!
1. Chapter 1: Rules of Engagement

_**Ok, this is a first for me...I have never written anything outside of the Inuyasha-verse, so please be kind. In all the years I've been watching anime and reading manga, this is the first series that has inspired me to write outside of aforementioned genre! I'm searching for a beta to help with continuity, characterizations and such, so if you're interested drop me a line!**_

_**This is post TSR, picking up where the last ep left off...I haven't read the novels but hope to start reading them soon...so please keep that in mind as you read!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely related to FMP in all it's various mediums. Tho I wouldn't mind having Kurz all to my lonesome... (tee hee)**_

_**WARNING: This fic contains LEMONS of the extra-citrus-y kind in later chapters! The rating is M for a reason folks! Any attempt to read this by under-aged individuals will result in a possible Nuclear Holocaust! (or at the very least a flash bang on your monitor...j.k) Consider yourself warned.**_

Chapter 1:

Rules of Engagement

_"I will never forgive you."_

Those five words echoed through Sousuke's mind the remainder of the day, making it impossible for him to concentrate on his school work. Releasing a nearly silent sigh of defeat, he cautiously lifted his grey eyes to take in the dejected set of shoulders before him.

After Kaname's emotional breakdown outside of the faculty room, her friends had forcefully pulled the distraught girl away from him. Unable to defend his involvement in Kaname's crying, he accepted their accusations and glares without complaint as they dragged her away to the girl's bathroom. Kazuma and Onodera had been quick to come to Sousuke's aid, however, and pulled him in the opposite direction to their homeroom, all the while bantering about the impossibly unpredictable nature of the opposite sex.

Sergeant Sousuke Sagara whole heartedly agreed with his friends' lamentations.

Kaname, eyes still slightly swollen and damp, had entered the classroom mere seconds before the bell rang. Sousuke stood as she approached and opened his mouth to speak. She shook her head, gave him a sad sort of smile and whispered, "Later, okay, Sousuke?" Her chocolate brown orbs pleaded silently for his acquiescence.

Confused, but not sure what else he could do, he nodded curtly. "Understood." Aware that all eyes in the room were fixed on them, he quickly resumed his seat and began preparing his materials for the day.

At lunch, Kyoko had pulled Kaname away before he even had a chance to tap her shoulder. The two had moved to sit with a few other girls across the room while Shinji and Onodera had zeroed in on their forlorn friend. "Man, are you in deep," Onodera taunted. "Whatever you did, Sagara, you'd better make up for it quick!"

Sousuke frowned. "I do not understand."

Onodera rolled his eyes. "Chidori's seriously upset with you, pal. This is gonna require some serious groveling to get you out of the dog house."

"Dog house?" he murmured, at a loss as to what the boy was implying. "I don't see what canine domiciles have to do with-"

Taking pity on his idol, Shinji supplied, "He means a simple 'I'm sorry, Chidori' won't get her to forgive you this time."

"Oh," Sousuke replied, filing the new phrase away in his mind for later examination. "In that case, the mission has already failed. Chidori has informed me that forgiveness will not be forthcoming," he told them in a desolate tone.

"Ah, chicks always try to lay that guilt trip," Onodera said in a disbelieving voice before leaning forward. "It's just their way of making you squirm!" The boy lifted his head to make sure no one was listening to their conversation, unknowingly putting Sousuke on high alert. "Chidori wants to make you sweat a bit before letting you back into her good graces again."

"You mean she's torturing me?" Sousuke questioned while continuing to scan the room for any possible threat.

"Exactly," the other boy said in triumph. "The real trick is beating Chidori at her own game!"

The sergeant frowned and murmured, "Launch a counter offensive?"

Shinji sighed. He had a bad feeling about the track Sousuke was thinking of taking. "You need to _show_ Kaname how sorry you are!"

"Wouldn't the sincerity of my words not convey that fact?" He defended in an almost petulant tone. "I tried that and she said it wouldn't 'cut it this time'! What else am I supposed to do?" Looking angrily at his desk he muttered, "Why couldn't she have just come with an operations manual?"

The younger boy patted Sousuke's shoulder in support. "It would certainly make the male's job a lot easier," Shinji chuckled, pushing the wide rimmed glasses back into place on the bridge of his nose. "But, since there isn't one, we're here to help! I don't know what happened between you two-"

"But everyone's dying to know, Sagara," Onodera leered.

Sousuke's posture snapped upright at what he thought was an inquiry of the latest mission of the TDD-1 in Hong Kong. "That information is classified," he informed the other boy, his slightly threatening tone leaving no room for argument. Intense grey eyes bore into brown, trying to intimidate the young high school student into submission.

"ANYWAY," Shinji inserted a bit forcefully, effectively ending the stare down between Sousuke and Onodera, "you need to express in _actions_ how bad you feel about hurting her, Sousuke."

Dark brows drew together as he tried to assimilate the information. "I am confused."

"You've gotta butter her up, man!" Onodera grumbled in exasperation. "You know, buy her some flowers, and maybe buy her dinner. Girls love the 'wine and dine' routine!"

"Underage consumption is illegal," Sousuke informed them sternly. "It is my duty to _protect_ Miss Chidori, not involve her in activities that would lead to her incarceration!"

"He didn't mean literally," Shinji explained. "All he's saying is you have to romance Kaname a little."

Having even less of a clue about romance than he did in apologizing in the manner they described, the sergeant asked, "And how does one procure these 'romance' supplies?"

* * *

"Spill it, Kaname," Kiyoko demanded of her best friend as soon as they sat down. "What's up with you and Sousuke?"

"It's nothing," the girl said and sighed heavily. _Yeah, right, _she chided herself._ You can barely look him in the eye without crying! When the hell did you become so weak? It's not like you haven't just experienced the most harrowing four days of your life or anything!_

"I'm not buying it," Mizuki declared. "First Sagara disappears, then the next day you vanish into thin air and no one hears a peep from either of you for four whole days!"

Maya nudged the morose girl with her elbow. "Was it a romantic getaway gone bad?"

Kaname hung her head. Leave it to her friends to jump to THAT conclusion. _Honestly, don't they have anything else to worry about than what happens between me and Sergeant Sabotage?! _From under her bangs she peeked at the three boys across the room. _Poor guy, I really threw him for a loop this morning. But I meant what I said. If it hadn't been for him, Leonard would never have..._ She subconsciously wiped the back of her hand across her lips. No matter what she did, nothing would remove the cold feeling of those lips from hers.

"Kaname?" Kyouko queried in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she assured her friend.

"So," Mizuki intoned with a leer, "did he blow the hotel up or something? C'mon, Kaname!"

"If only it were that simple," she muttered distractedly. _Well, I'm sure he blew up at least ONE hotel in that battle..._

"Then what was it?" Kiyoko pressed.

Shooting another glance at Sousuke, she saw his spine snap to 'attention' stance. A small smirk crossed her lips when she read his lips. _At least I'm not the only one being interrogated!_ "That's classified," she told them in her best Sousuke impression.

"Classified?" her friends asked in shock.

Mizuki was the first to recover and giggled. "I think Sagara's beginning to rub off on you, Kaname!"

"I suppose he is," she replied with a sad smile. _If you only knew..._ "Anyway, I don't really want to talk about it, so can we just move on?"

The other three girls sighed in defeat. It was painfully obvious that they wouldn't be able to glean any further information from Kaname. Mizuki looked over her shoulder at the boys clustered around Sousuke's desk. "So, what do you think the three of them are talking about?"

Kyoko snorted and said, "Shinji's probably feeding them the latest info from the newest issue of 'Arm Slave'."

"And Sousuke's probably telling them how inaccurate the specs are and the best infiltration points to disarm and immobilize any given unit," Kaname added fondly. Seeing the odd look from her friends she blinked at them. "What?"

"You've definitely been hanging around him to long," they said in unison.

* * *

Sousuke glanced at his watch once more. _Seven minutes,_ he groaned inwardly as sweat beaded on his forehead. _This is worse than waiting for extraction from a hot zone!_

All afternoon his mind had been frantically forming, discarding and re-formulating a plan based on the intel from Kazuma and Onodera. Finally deciding on a course of action that would satisfactorily achieve the mission objective, he was eager to commence with the operation. Sousuke glanced once more at the outline of the plan, and then carefully tucked it into his shirt pocket. When Kaname called out the order to "rise and bow", his shoulders sagged in relief for an instant before he complied.

As the other students filed out of the room, Sousuke waited by the open door and scanned the hallway. The other students just shook their heads, used to his behavior by now. He nodded his head as they called out, "See ya tomorrow, Sagara," when they passed him.

Finally, it was just he and Kaname in the room. She straightened her shoulders, plastered a warm smile on her face and rose to face him. "Ready to go, Sousuke?"

"Roger," he answered quietly, trying to asses the situation. "Chidori, I-"

"Uh-uh," she cut him off quietly. "Not yet, Sousuke. I just want to go home, okay?"

He sighed heavily, unsure if he was grateful or more nervous by the slight reprieve. Extending his arm to indicate she should precede him from the room, they walked side by side out of the school. A brief flash of light from the rooftop adjacent to the school caught his attention and his hand automatically reached for his gun. His senses sprang into high alert, eyes constantly scanning the groups of people passing by them. Once ensconced in the train station, Kaname tugged on his sleeve. "Yes, Chidori?"

She looked around to make sure that no one was in range to hear the quiet inquiry. "Is Wraith still watching me, too?"

"Affirmative," he assured Kaname.

"Does that mean you could be pulled out again?" she asked anxiety heavy in her tone.

"Negative, Chidori. I will still be expected to perform missions, but I _will_ return when they are completed." Sousuke ushered her onto the train with a hand resting lightly on the small of her back. They settled into their seats and remained quiet for a time, each lost in thought. His mind kept wandering back two days prior, and he once again relived the all encompassing _emptiness _that gripped him after Gauron's revelation of Kaname's death. For the first time in his life, it all seemed so pointless: the battles, the danger, the orders, mission objectives, school, and just life in general. Until the moment he had met Kaname, he had never realized that he had merely _existed._ She had taught him so much in the six months since he had been assigned to protect her. Not so much the social skills needed to adapt to society in Tokyo. He freely admitted that he was still woefully inept at those! No, Kaname Chidori had taught him how to feel, how to appreciate those small moments in time that would remain with him forever.

Then in the blink of an eye, he had believed it was all gone; _she_ was gone. It had felt like he'd been placed in a vacuum. No sound had penetrated his mind, and his heart had come to a screeching halt. Never again would her lilting laughter fill a room, nor the melodic tone of her voice as she chatted with her friends about absolutely meaningless things. Kaname's bright, expressive eyes would never shine on him again. He had actually found himself wishing that his comrade would just shoot him dead, right there in that deserted street in Hong Kong.

As the sun had dipped closer to the horizon he had heard Kaname's sweet voice calling out to him and for a moment he had thought his mind had cracked. But there she was, striding toward him, that serene face gently berating him for being where he wasn't supposed to be. The corner of his lips twitched a bit as he remembered her reaction - and the subsequent punishment he had received - to his first words to her. Sousuke was replaying the scene that had saved his life, and ultimately the lives of his fellow Urzu team members, when he realized something. Turning toward Kaname he said, "I just remembered something..."

"Hmm?"

"You were trying to tell me something back in Hong Kong, right? What exactly was it?"

"Well," Kaname drawled, "it was just..." She sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly as she thought about how to answer him. Turning to look into those slate grey orbs, the fading rays of the setting sun played over her features, casting them in a heavenly glow.

Sousuke's molten eyes didn't betray the thoughts that raced through his mind at the sight. _I wish Tokiwa was here with her camera! I would love to have a picture of Kaname, in this very moment. She looks so radiant with the light hitting her like this; even more beautiful than she normally does..._

Kaname pinched the cuff of his jacket, and briefly wondered how much longer they would be able to get away with not piling on layers to ward off the chill of winter. "It was nothing."

"Oh, I see," he said softly, unable to mask the note of disappointment in his voice.

"Hey, Sousuke," Kaname began hesitantly. "We really do need to talk about what happened. I just don't want to do it when other people are around."

"Understood, Chidori. It's not a problem," he replied in his usual monotone voice while staring straight ahead.

"We could talk at my place. I'll whip us up some dinner." Kaname sent him a shy smile, hoping he didn't notice the blush she felt warm her cheeks.

"That would be fine, Chidori. I have some...things to see to first. Is 1800 hours okay?"

Kaname chuckled lightly. "Same old Sousuke. Six o'clock it is, then." She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "How does Tempura sound?"

Releasing a relieved breath at her action, he told her in a soft voice, "That would be perfect, Kaname." The doors to the train slid open and they rose to depart. He didn't see the serene smile that graced her features at his use of her first name.

Sousuke leaned against the door inside his apartment, a small smile on his face. Kicking off his shoes, he thought about the last words Kaname had said to him just a few moments ago. _"I'm glad you're home again, Sousuke. I didn't realize how much I enjoyed your company until you weren't there anymore."_ It was different than what she said this morning. It had nothing to do with his duty as her bodyguard this time. She had missed _him!_ A strange warmth enveloped him, and his grin grew just a bit wider. That was until he heard a scuffle and whispered voices from behind the door that lead into the main living area. He drew his weapon from the waistband of his pants and moved stealthily toward the door.

* * *

Turning the handle slowly while crouched low, he swung the door wide then rolled into the room. His gun swept the room and he nearly pulled the trigger when Kurz and Mao jumped up from behind the couch yelling "Surprise!"

Kurz leaned his arms casually over the top of the couch and chuckled nervously. "Whoa, there Sousuke! Put that thing away before someone looses an eye!"

Melissa Mao elbowed the blonde man in the head. "I told you it was a bad idea to surprise him like that! But no, you said "C'mon, Sis, he's not as bad as he used to be!"

"Actually," Sousuke interrupted as he put his firearm away, "Kurz is correct. My initial strategy would have been to toss a flash bang in first to disable you, _then_ pull my weapon and enter."

"See?" Kurz crowed to the Sergeant Major. "So what do you think, Sousuke? Tessa sent us in to set up your base of operations again."

Sousuke assessed the living quarters that he had spent the last six months occupying, only to have to pack up and leave without a trace less than a week ago. When he had returned this morning, he had mealy thrown his bags into the main room, and left for school. He knew that the truck with all of the equipment would arrive later that evening, and figured there would be plenty of time to unpack then.

Now, however, the apartment appeared nothing like his previous habitation. Instead of the spartan furnishings of folding tables and chairs, there was actual, everyday furniture! A comfortable couch, end tables and lamps, an area rug, and a small entertainment center with a television and various other electronics on the shelves. Moving his gaze to the stretch of windows he found a large corner desk already set up with his laptop, communication system and books from both MITHRIL and school. Above the desk on the wall hung a few photo frames. Encased in the first frame was a picture of the Urzu team on the open hanger deck of the TDD-1. The clear azure sky and deeper blue ocean provided the back drop to the smiling faces of the team after a recent successful mission. Another held the picture of he and Tessa on the beach of Merida Island in front of the AS he had taught her to pilot. In yet another was the photo he had kept in his quarters aboard the submarine of his trip to the beach with Chidori and some of their school mates during the summer break.

Melissa came up behind Sousuke and draped her arm over his shoulders. "We figured that since you would be here more than on the De Danaan with us, you would like a few reminders of your old home. It was Commander Mardukas and Kalinin who procured the furniture and house wares. They thought you should start to at least _look_ like a normal civilian."

"And," Kurz added cheerfully from the other side of Sousuke, "I took the liberty of getting you some regular civilian clothes."

"I already have clothes, Kurz," Sousuke retorted sullenly.

"Yeah, military issue fatigues, one black suit, two pairs of swim trunks and two sets each of summer and winter school uniforms!" The blonde sniper groaned. "We decided your wardrobe needed a serious upgrade!" When the sergeant shot him a withering glance, Kurz defended his actions. "Don't give me that look, Sousuke. Melissa made sure I didn't get anything real flashy," he assured his friend.

"It's too much," the sergeant finally murmured. "I won't use half of what you put in here. It's not practical." His protests were half-hearted at best, but the other two played along.

"No, it's not Sousuke, and that's exactly why you need it! This is our way of saying 'thanks for saving our asses'." Melissa smiled at her subordinate with genuine affection.

Sousuke turned turbulent eyes to her. "Then it's Chidori you should be thanking, not me."

Melissa led him by the arm to the couch and forced him to sit down. "Listen to me, Sergeant," she barked in her best commanding officer tone. "I understand why you fell off the deep end, and I thank my lucky stars _every day _that Kaname finally snapped you out of it! But she isn't the trained specialist that piloted the Arbelest that night, nor is she the one who battled against all the odds and won!" At his shocked expression, her face softened a bit. "That was all you, Sousuke."

He lowered his gaze to the floor, letting the words sink in. "No, Mao, it was Chidori who made me realize I was being an idiot. Again. Without her, I would have walked away from everything that night."

Kurz plopped on the couch with a sigh. "Well, then maybe _you_ should be the one to thank her!"

Sousuke glanced at his watch. _Still time..._he thought. _Should I ask them for advice?_ Deciding that the more information he had, the better, he looked at Kurz and blurted, "How does one 'romance' a girl?"

Melissa and Kurz both blinked stupidly for a second before they started laughing. "Whoa-ho-ho!! Sergeant Somber's finally making his move!" Kurz taunted the now furiously blushing boy. "Sorry, Sousuke," he apologized, sobering at the intense look from his team mate. "You kinda took me by surprise there, buddy."

Melissa sat on the floor before them and queried, "Why the sudden interest in romance?"

Sighing heavily, Sousuke ran his fingers through his hair. "Chidori is...upset."

"With you? But I thought you said-"

"It's because of those damned orders!" he shouted. "Something happened to her while I was gone, something bad. She had a breakdown when I saw her at school this morning. I was just about to tell her why I left the way I did when her friends found us and dragged her off."

Kurz was dumbfounded. "Why didn't she say anything before now?"

"I don't know. Whenever I tried to talk to her she would just tell me 'Later,' and walk away. At lunch Shinji and Onodera told me that she was just trying to make me squirm and that I had to 'wine and dine' or 'romance' Chidori to show her how sorry I was."

"Those two couldn't romance a blow-up doll," Kurz scoffed. "Amateurs!"

"Aren't you the one who took them on a 'recon mission' at the hot springs?" Mao teased the sniper who smiled sheepishly at her. She then turned her attention back to the distraught boy. "Kaname isn't the type of girl to play games like that, Sousuke. I think all you really need to do is give her a sincere apology and explain what happened." The Sergeant Major paused to pull out a fresh smoke and light it. After exhaling, she continued. "The important thing to remember is she is obviously shaken up about something, so you need to listen to her and comfort her. Let Kaname know you are here for her _now_."

Kurz had a sneaking suspicion that the clueless sergeant had attacked this situation in his usual, tactical manner. "Let me see the mission brief," he said while holding out his hand. When Sousuke placed the folded paper in his palm, the blonde sniper carefully opened it. " 'Flowers.' Well, that's a good start," he commented with a wink. "I suggest roses. 'Card.' Hmm, not so much. You need to speak for yourself on this one, pal. 'Pizza'?"

"Shinji suggested I buy her dinner," Sousuke informed him.

"I think you kinda missed the point there," Melissa informed the boy. "He probably meant at a fancy restaurant, but it's a bit late to try to get reservations..."

"It's not a problem. Chidori offered to prepare a meal for us at her apartment."

"All the better," Kurz told him with a waggle of his eyebrows and a lecherous grin. "She'll be more comfortable in her own environment, hence more susceptible to your advances! Okay, what else do we have?" The man perused the last item on the paper which was underlined and highlighted. A wide smile crossed his lips and the twin blonde brows disappeared under his bangs in surprise. "Whoa!"

"What?" Melissa cried snatching the paper from his hands and scanned the short list. Her eyes widened in shock on the last item. "You _are_ serious about this, right?"

"Affirmative," was the curt reply as beads of sweat appeared on Sousuke's brow.

"Sousuke, do you know what this means?" she demanded. "I want to make sure this is not just something those morons told you to do!"

He blushed furiously, swallowed hard and answered, "Understood. It is something I feel needs to be done-" His sentence was cut short by the back of Mao's hand smacking him in the head.

"EHN! Wrong answer," Kurz laughed. "This isn't a 'do or die' mission, Sousuke! It's the first real kiss you'll share with Kaname, and it's not something you can just plan."

"Is it not customary after a date?" he questioned with a furrowed brow.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then what's the problem?" he cried in frustration. "Everyone keeps telling me that I need to learn to adapt to and emulate civilian society, yet now you tell me_ this _is wrong!" He buried his face in his hands. "This mission seems to be failing before it even gets underway. Maybe I should just give up!"

"That's not what we're saying," Melissa told him in a desperate tone. "We're just telling you not to force it! If the timing seems right, go for it!"

Kurz nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, just let nature take its course. Look for the signals from Kaname."

"And now there are signals?!" He threw his hands up in the air, clearly becoming exasperated with the situation.

Melissa patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Relax, Sousuke. Let things play themselves out. Trust me, you'll know if Kaname's receptive or not!"

"Now I'm confused again," he muttered. "There really should be an operations manual for this kind of situation."

* * *

_**So there you have it, the end of Ch 1! If you enjoyed it, or didn't, or wish to tell me how horribly OOC everyone is, plz hit the review thingy right below this! Reviews, good or bad, are greatly appreciated and inspire me to continue!! I'm not sure exactly how this is all going to play out, but I'm hoping to delve deeper into (at least my interpretation of) their feelings for each other. There may be some action bits later on, but I'm not certain when...**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Unseen Enemy

_**AN: Well…here I am again with a new chapter!! The feedback I've received for this fic exceeded my wildest dreams! Thank you all so much for your warm welcomes and encouraging reviews! They really did make my day a bit brighter each time I got one. Please don't stop now!!**_

_**On a side note, 'Kono Te Ni' means "In these hands" and was taken from "Byakuya, True Light" from DN Angel…another great anime!**_

_**And without further ado, here is the next installment….**_

_**Disclaimer: all these Manga-ka's are so greedy….I still don't have any legal rights to Full Metal Panic….but I'm not giving up yet!!**_

**_WARNING!!: This chapter contains some lime-y type content...so if you're eyes don't want to read that stuff...STOP reading! It only gets worse in the next chapter!!_**

* * *

Chapter 2:

The Unseen Enemy

Fifty minutes later, Sousuke stood at attention before Kaname's door, sweating bullets as he raised his hand to knock. _Here goes..._

Kaname jumped at the sudden and precise set of knocks on her door. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and rolled her eyes. She should have figured he'd show up early. Checking her appearance one last time in the cheval mirror, Kaname nodded and ran to answer the door. At the second sharp rapping that was his personal call, she yelled, "Hold your fire, Sousuke! I'm coming!"

Sousuke quickly hid the large bouquet of white and yellow roses behind his back just as she swung open the door. "Good evening, Chidori," he said in his usual monotone, militaristic voice. He wondered where the sudden lump in his throat came from and tried to swallow past it. "Uh..."

Kaname eyed him suspiciously while he stood at full attention before her. _The poor guy looks like he's about to go through a court martial! _She cocked an eyebrow and replied, "Hey, there, Sousuke. Why so nervous?"

"Uh..." He swallowed once more before taking a deep breath and presenting her with the flowers. "These are for you!" he fairly shouted.

Kaname gently took the small bouquet from him. Three roses each of yellow and white in half bloom, with sprigs of delicate white Baby's Breath nestled between them were wrapped carefully in green tissue paper. "They're beautiful Sousuke," she whispered. Mysterious moisture gathered in her eyes at the thoughtfulness of the gift. "Thank you. I'll put these in some water," she said, moving aside to allow him to enter.

"The food smells wonderful," he commented as he followed her into the kitchen after removing his boots. Melissa had told him to try to make small talk, to keep things light at first. Of course, she hadn't told him what made for effective small talk!

Kaname beamed at him as she arranged the blooms in a glass vase. "It won't be ready for a little bit yet," she informed him. "By the way, you look really nice, Sousuke. I think this is one of the rare times I've seen you in regular civilian clothes!" The girl drank in the sight of him in a pair of black cargo pants and a dark red sweater that looked very soft to the touch. The rich sable brown hair was no different than another day as it haloed his head in careful disarray. She often wondered if it just naturally fell like that or if Sousuke actually styled it. His ever wary eyes were, for once, not scanning the perimeter for constant threats. No, right now their grey intensity was focused solely on her.

He blushed slightly, but was glad she approved of the clothing Kurz and Mao had picked up for him. "You look nice, too," he said softly. It really didn't matter what she wore. Kaname had an inner beauty that seemed to make whatever she was wearing look amazing. Tonight however, it appeared that she had taken extra care in picking out her outfit. A loose fitting cream sweater hung off of one slender shoulder and brushed across the waistline of a pair of form fitting black jeans. Her hair was pulled into an intricate twist, with loose tendrils left to dangle from her temples and nape to caress the long, delicate flesh of her neck. Sousuke felt his heart rate increase slightly, and had to fight the sudden urge to pull her into his arms.

Fidgeting with the flowers as the silence stretched, Kaname wondered what he was thinking. She cast a quick look at Sousuke out of the corner of her eye to see an odd expression on his face. He was never an easy person to read, but if she had to take a guess it would be something between awe and longing. _That can't be right! _With a shake of her head she turned back to the stove to check on the food's progress. Noticing that it was almost done, she told him, "Take a seat, Sergeant. Chow's just about ready!"

"Roger," Sousuke replied with a soft smile. He sat at the small dining table while she dished out the food. They exchanged inane conversation throughout the meal, discussing everything from the day's class work to the upcoming holiday season. After the dishes were cleared away, Sousuke offered to help her wash them. When the last plate was placed in the drainer to dry, he took Kaname's hand and led her to the living room.

Before settling on the couch, Sousuke removed the pistol from the waistband of his pants at the small of his back and set it on the end table. He then pulled Kaname to sit next to him and waited for her to get comfortable before broaching the subject that weighed heavily on both their minds yet neither was overly willing to bring up. Taking a deep breath to calm his fluttering nerves, Sousuke softly said, "Kaname, I really am sorry about abandoning you like that."

"Why, Sousuke?" She felt like a fool when the tears began to gather in her eyes. Blinking furiously to keep them at bay, Kaname took a deep, calming breath.

"After I left you that night, I received orders that my mission to guard you had been terminated." Sousuke clenched his fists as the anger he had felt after reading those orders washed over him again. In a tense voice he continued on. "I was _forbidden_ to contact you and likewise to accept any contact from you." He remembered the gut wrenching feeling when she had called him as he packed the last box. "It was the first time in my life I ever wanted to completely disobey a direct order. I wanted to just grab you and run. Instead I smashed the laptop." He glanced at the healing cuts on his knuckles, recalling that the injury hadn't even fazed him at the time. His voice and the muscles in his face softened fractionally. "It was at that moment that I realized you were more than a mission to me, Kaname."

"Oh, Sousuke," she whispered sadly. "I would have run with you, you know." When his astonished gaze locked with hers, Kaname smiled crookedly. "I would gladly have followed you into the pits of hell rather than endure what I did after you left." This time the tears refused to be held in check and spilled slowly from her eyes.

Frowning in concern, Sousuke pressed, "What did happen, Kaname?"

Her voice, though barely above a whisper held a slight note of hysteria in it. "You would have been so proud of me, Sousuke! I ran to your place, determined to contact MITHRIL and tell them that someone was following me, and that you were MIA. Imagine my surprise when all that was there were the notes that you had borrowed." Kaname sniffled a bit, trying desperately to keep her emotions under the hysterical level. "After I found your apartment empty, I decided to go hunting on my own and find out exactly what was going on!"

As she unfolded the tale of her harrowing experience that night in the rain, he was awash with varied emotions; rage, fear, awe, and then finally the desire to commit murder. _That man better pray I never find him! Taking an innocent girl to one of THOSE places! And just wait till I get my hands on Wraith! Allowing himself to be ambushed by a civilian!_ Though he had to admit, he was beyond proud of the way Kaname had handled herself throughout the situation.

"I had Wraith right where I wanted him, Sousuke," Kaname continued in an animated voice. "Just as I was getting ready to zap him with that stun gun, this psycho-chick pops up and shoots him! I thought Wraith was a goner for sure, but before I could even think about it, she turned the gun on me! I moved just in time to avoid the shot and ran! The bitch chased me across three rooftops! I tried the doors on the last roof, but they were locked tight, so I stripped the robe off and hid it in between some panels and hid. I had a great vantage point from on top of the stairwell entrance when she found the robe. I started to panic when she just stood there looking at the robe, but I heard your voice telling me not to hesitate and I instantly felt calm. That's when I zapped her!" Hysterical laughter began to bubble out of the girl's throat. In an effort to compose herself, she stood and walked to the large window, wrapping her arms around her midsection. "That's when _he_ showed up," she said in a harsh, venomous whisper.

Sousuke moved to stand behind her, watching Kaname's reflection carefully in the window. "Who showed up?"

"Mr. Silver. Leonard Testarossa. Tessa's big brother. World's Biggest Asshole," Kaname spit each name out like it was the foulest curse known to man. "Take your pick; they all apply to the same man." Her voice returned to that frightening tone of near panic that made his gut twist with guilt. "He killed her. Right in front me, Sousuke!" she cried incredulously. "No remorse, nothing! He simply ordered that damn mini AS to kill her. And all I could do was stand there and watch!" She began to tremble at the memory that haunted her still. "I saw that poor, insane girl get the life choked out of her, and I couldn't move a muscle to stop it..." Hot tears ran down her face as she choked on a sob. "When it was done, it just dropped her on the ground like she was nothing. Then that bastard had the nerve to attack you!" Kaname's shoulders stiffened with resolve, remembering the hatred that had boiled through her at the time. "But I wouldn't listen to any of that, no sir! I defended your character, because you are _nothing_ like that monster! And that's when he..." Kaname closed her eyes, willing the bile that rose in her throat to go back down.

"When he what, Kaname?" Sousuke had a million questions about the things she had just divulged to him, but all of that would have to wait. Kaname was suffering from a horrible trauma that this _man_ had caused, and discovering what exactly that was was his top priority. He'd seen this type of thing too many times before. He also knew that if she didn't purge this nightmare soon, it would eventually destroy her. When she just stood there, shaking with the force of her emotional pain, he pressed her harder. "Tell me, Kaname," he demanded in a rough tone, spinning her to face him. "What did that son of a bitch do to you?"

Kaname looked into those intense slate grey eyes of his, darkened to pewter now with force of his anger. "I was so angry at the things he said. I knew he was just trying to get to me, and I wouldn't let him..."

"What things?"

"He said I was partial to you," she whispered. "He insisted that I liked you. I denied all of it, of course."

Sousuke's heart dropped into his stomach at her declaration. _She denied having any feelings for me..._ "I see," he whispered hoarsely.

Kaname's eyes widened at his desolate tone. _Does he think I...?_ Desperate to make him understand her reasons for denying him, she said, "Sousuke, I knew that he would only use my emotions against me. It's the first rule of interrogation, right?"

"Affirmative," was his somber, yet quiet reply.

"So I figured if I could make him believe that you meant nothing to me, he'd back off. But I was wrong," she choked out. "Oh, God was I wrong..."

At the way her voice trailed off, along with the glaze of horror that appeared in her wide, chestnut eyes, Sousuke's apprehension returned tenfold. "Kaname, what happened to you? Please, tell me what he did! Did he torture you? Drug you?" When she continued to stare at some distant point over his shoulder, he shook her hard and screamed, "Dammit, Kaname! What did he do?!"

"He-" she whispered in a voice so small he almost didn't catch it, "he kissed me."

Sousuke froze in shock. He had been prepared for almost anything: physical torture, brainwashing, truth serums, or any number of other known methods of torture. Anything but this! Someone had dared to violate _his_ Kaname! His blood quickly boiled past murderous rage and straight on to animalistic bloodlust!

The only thing that broke through the red haze in his mind was Kaname's soft plea before she rested her forehead against his chest. "Make it go away, Sousuke..."

He released his hold on her shoulders to wrap them securely around her.

"Where were you?" she sobbed, fisting the soft sweater in her hands. "I was so scared! I tried to be strong, really I did!" She slammed her fist into his chest in much the same way she had on that rainy rooftop. "Right when I needed you most, you were gone! How could you leave me like that, Sousuke?"

He flinched at the harsh accusatory tone in her voice. The guilt over leaving her had increased a hundredfold when she had first began her tale, but now he honestly wondered if there was anything he could ever do to atone for what she had been forced to endure in his absence. "Kaname, I'm sorry. More than you'll ever know." Sousuke tightened his hold on her, feeling moisture gather in his own eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried, nor could he recall a reason to want to. But now, holding the broken girl who deserved nothing but happiness swamped him with regret and a grief he never knew existed. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"I can't stop feeling his mouth on me," she sobbed brokenly. "No matter how hard I try, I can't ever get rid of it! I've scrubbed and scrubbed my lips until they were bruised, but it's still there! I hate him!"

Never - not in all the time that Sousuke had known her- had Kaname ever seemed so vulnerable. She normally had an indomitable spirit and more determination than most of the seasoned soldiers he had known. Yet here she was, traumatized in the vilest way and unable to erase the memory of it. At a loss as how to fix this, he pleaded, "Tell me how I can help you, Kaname. Please, let me help you!"

She lifted her head from his chest. Seeing the wetness that had gathered in his eyes, she stared in wonder. _Is he crying? For me?_ "Make it all go away, Sousuke," she whispered again as she lifted a finger to trace the scar on his jaw. Her eyes beseeched him to understand. "Make me forget the feeling..."

Kaname's tender caress, coupled with the softness in her eyes made him realize exactly what she wanted. He finally understood what Kurz meant by 'signals'. Leaning in cautiously, Sousuke paused when his lips were a mere hairsbreadth from hers. "Are you sure, Kaname?"

"Please, Sousuke," she implored him as her lashes lowered.

He was mesmerized by the hope and the longing that shone in her eyes and Sousuke once again realized that here was another moment that- no matter what happened afterwards- would be forever burned into his memory. Tentatively, Sousuke slid his hand to the small of her back and drew her closer. He felt the rush of air across his lips when Kaname sighed at the contact of his body flush against her own. Lowering his lips he brushed them hesitantly across hers. The jolt that raced through his system was like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

Kaname gasped at the tingle of sensation that whisper of his lips sent spiraling through her. Her hands slid up Sousuke's chest to circle around his neck as she leaned up on her toes. With just the slightest pressure on his nape, he leaned forward to settle his lips more firmly against hers, and Kaname's world exploded into a thousand shards of light. Her fingers tangled in the thick sable hair to hold him there while their lips continued to explore the texture and taste of the other's. Everything beyond this moment, this feeling, melted away into oblivion.

Sousuke wrapped both arms tightly around her waist to press her against him. He was awash with sensations, all new and delightfully confusing. He understood the basics of this form of relationship between men and women. It was hard not to, living on a submarine with over two hundred males and very few women! Even harder if one of those males was the ever flirtatious womanizer Kurz Weber! But nothing had prepared him for this all consuming _**need**_ to be closer to Kaname. His hands moved restlessly across her back. A soft moan sounded, and at that precise moment he honestly couldn't say which of them had done it.

Finally Kaname broke the kiss, panting and dizzy from the plethora of new sensations racing through her. She lifted her rich brown eyes to his and saw the longing and confusion in those slate depths. She moved one hand to his cheek. She couldn't find the words to reassure him that everything would be okay, because deep down she was just as lost as he was. This was uncharted territory for both of them, but Kaname couldn't imagine anyone she'd rather experience it with other than the man that held her in his strong arms.

Sousuke almost groaned in frustration when she pulled away. _Was I doing something wrong? Did she not feel the same excruciating pleasure I did?_ He begged her with his eyes to confirm that he hadn't failed her in this, completely unsure how to proceed past this point. All he did know was that he wanted more! "Kaname, I-"

She placed another soft, innocent kiss on his lips to silence him. "Does this feel as right to you as it does for me?" she whispered against his cheek.

"Affirmative," was his breathless reply. "I feel like anything is possible, so long as I'm with you." Sousuke buried his nose in her hair and breathed deeply of her unique and intoxicating fragrance. "When Guaron told me you were dead, I couldn't move, couldn't even breathe. My life lost all sense of meaning." His arms tightened around her, desperately trying to pull her into him, make her one with him. "I all but begged those men to shoot me, just so that I could be with you again. I had never realized how empty I was until you filled the void. In the blink of an eye, I thought I'd been plunged back into that abyss. Then suddenly you were there." He pulled back slightly to look at her face. "You saved me once again, Kaname."

A tear escaped the corner of Kaname's eye only to be tenderly swept away by the pad of his calloused thumb. Sousuke cradled her cheek in his palm, amazed at the silky softness of her skin before threading his fingers through her thick tresses. The pins that held the twist in place loosened and fell to the floor unheeded as her luxurious mane was freed to fall about her in waves. He marveled at the texture and the impossible length as his fingers sifted through it. "I don't _ever_ want to feel that emptiness again, Kaname," he whispered with determination before leaning in to capture her lips once more.

* * *

_**I just know I'm gonna get flamed for leaving it there….but I may as well warn you that I'm evil like that! cheesy grin But I promise, things get a bit….intense between them in the next chapter. This fic is rated M for a reason!!**_

_**Many thanks to blackwolf for taking the challenge to become my beta, and a loud shout out to GunsofFun for giving me desperately needed background info! You both rock!**_

_**I ask all of you to remember this all takes place after TSR and is totally unrelated to the novels…I'm still catching up on those, so they won't play a part in this. Please tell me what you think and drop me a review or pm. Thanks again to all those who did it for the last chapter and for all of you who added this story to your alert/fave lists!!**_

_**Until next time, Ja ne!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Raging Storms

_**Gomen nasai, minna-san!! Please forgive the long wait for this installment! Life kinda went beserk for me, so my writing unfortunately had to be put on hold….**_

_**I would like to officially welcome clnv to the FMP fandom (first madma with DN, now you with FMP! I rock!! Lol) She's been such a huge help with this chapter and I know you will all be 'blown away' as she put it with all the improvements she suggested with such love. Without you, I wouldn't be nearly as sane as I am now….thanks for everything. You're the best! **_

_**I'd also like to thank GunsOfFun for your time in bouncing ideas and blackwolf for taking the time to review my work as well….**_

_**WARNING! This chapter contains explicit adult oriented material (aka: BIG FAT JUICY LEMON!)**_

_**And without further ado, I present…..**_

Chapter 3:

Raging Storms

The passionate nature of his kiss sparked the smoldering embers of her desire into an inferno. Kaname clung to him as though he were her only lifeline in a storm swept sea. If she were to let go now, she feared the whole thing would disappear in a puff of smoke – _he_ would disappear again. At the terrible thought, her arms drew him just a little closer as though she were desperately trying to reassure herself of his existence. If this was a dream, Kaname hoped the night would last forever.

Melding and separating, their lips played across one another's in a rhythm as old as time. Unfamiliar with this particular procedure, Sousuke could only close his eyes and almost reluctantly allowed his baser, less militaristic instincts to guide him. Timidly, he ran his tongue along her lush bottom lip, growing bolder with every sound of contentment that Kaname gave voice to. When she hesitantly opened her mouth to greet him, Sousuke was sure that he had died back in Hong Kong. What he was experiencing now was as close to heaven as he could ever imagine.

A new heat engulfed them as their tongues tangled and explored for the first time. Though he was awash with the sensations that Kaname pulled from him, he couldn't help but retain a bit of his familiar reserve. This was Chidori he was touching – _**holding**_. The weight of his current situation pressed against him and hesitantly, he began to break his hold.

Kaname had felt Sousuke's vacillation prior to his actual attempt to retreat and before he could move away, she pressed herself firmly against his body. He gasped against her lips as she dropped her hands from his hair to grip his wrists and draw his arms more firmly around her. Settling his hands comfortably against her waist, she captured his lips once more to silence any feeble protests he might have made.

Trembling slightly, Sousuke gripped two handfuls of Kaname's sweater at her hips as he nearly groaned in frustration. She was moving against him innocently, completely unaware of the sudden painful throbbing of his nether region with every sensual stroke. Shifting his fingers from the soft fabric to the smooth skin that was exposed just above the waistband of her jeans, Sousuke pulled her even closer against the excruciating pressure. His eyes flared in pleasurable shock as she began to lightly grind her pelvis against his.

Kaname's blood felt like molten lava as it pounded relentlessly through her veins. Though he was just as inexperienced as she, maybe even more so, their hunger for one another banished all their previous uncertainties. She knew that she should be a bit startled at her own brazenness but the emotions that Sousuke invoked within her left her aching with wanton desire. Not even the whispered confessions in the locker rooms at school could have prepared her for the onslaught of sensation that washed over her now. She could only squirm in a poor attempt to ease the pressure that was building deep within her fluttering belly.

Gasping for air, Kaname nearly saw stars when Sousuke shifted closer. Feeling his hardened length pressed against her hip, her tentative control snapped and she arched into him. Her aching breasts met his solid chest as her fingers found purchase in his thick hair and she ground shamelessly against him. When the friction did nothing to ease the heaviness in her loins, Kaname whimpered helplessly. Instinctively seeking a closer connection, she leaned toward him, lifting one long leg to wrap around his hip.

Sousuke's eyes flew open at the intimate position, and primal need flooded his veins at the contact with her heat. Ripping his lips from hers, he nearly collapsed at the second whimper of need that escaped her. "Kaname, wait...." he panted raggedly.

When his voice finally registered over the blood pounding in her ears, something tore painfully through her chest. Sousuke sounded confused – scared even. Clenching her eyes tightly closed, she bit back a sob at her utter foolishness. She had been presumptuous; read his intentions incorrectly. Oh, Kami, he didn't want this and she had tried to force herself on him! Flushing with humiliation, she quickly dropped her arms and lowered her head to hide behind the thick curtain of her tousled hair.

Sousuke's instincts screamed at him the moment that Kaname stepped back. In that instant, he was grateful his militaristic sense was dulled by the passion she had pulled forth. If they hadn't been, he wouldn't have noticed her sudden discomfort or the tears that pooled in her fiery eyes.

"Kaname," he began breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, Sousuke," she said shakily. "I didn't mean to…I mean, I…" Frustrated, she merely shook her head.

"You misunderstand," he appealed as he tilted her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "We're too –"

"What?" she cried, still devastated by his sudden withdrawal. "We're too, what?"

He took a deep breath in an attempt to slow his heart rate and focus on assessing the situation rationally. "We need to move out of the range of visibility."

"Why?" she whimpered in a defeated tone.

"We're too......" Sousuke tried to catch his breath, slow his heart rate. "We need to move. We are too exposed in this position."

Kaname's eyes flared as she suddenly realized that this whole time they had been standing - in a very compromising position - directly in front of her living room window. It also happened to be the only window in her apartment that _wasn't_ covered by heavy curtains! "Wraith!" she cried, a crimson blush staining her cheeks.

"Affirmative," he sighed. He was grateful that she understood and exceedingly thankful that he had avoided a potential disaster. He couldn't believe that she had thought for a moment that he hadn't wanted her. On the contrary, had they not stopped when they did, the intelligence operative would have gotten quite the show. Even worse, Sousuke wouldn't have cared in the least. He was on the verge of losing what little control his still possessed. Taking her hand, he led her to the couch and groaned in need as she settled upon his lap and pressed warm, wet kisses to the side of his neck.

.

She giggled against his skin, relentless in her attack. "It's called torture, Soldier Boy."

A rare chuckle escaped his lips, wrapping Kaname in a blanket of warmth as she felt his chest rumble beneath her. "If all torture felt this good, there would be more prisoners of war than soldiers on the field!"

Kaname sat up and smiled. "Why, Sergeant! I believe you just made a joke!" She joined in his laughter and leaned back onto his chest. When the moment passed, she idly stroked her fingertips across the broad expanse of his muscular pectorals. "Sousuke?"

"Hmm," he replied, gently rubbing his chin across the crown of her head.

"This is nice," she said with a contented sigh. "You realize, though, that this changes everything."

"Affirmative. We will have to devise a new strategic course of action."

"You make it sound like a failed mission objective," she whined half-heartedly.

Sousuke smiled warmly into her soft brown eyes. "On the contrary, I would say this mission was a complete success! In fact, I believe it exceeded all initial mission parameters." Kaname's light giggle was like music to his ears.

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with the _real_ Sousuke Sagara?"

Suddenly confused, his smile melted into a small frown. "I don't understand, Kaname."

Chidori shook her head in surrender. She supposed it would be too much to hope that he would instantly get everything she said without question. "I mean, this is a totally different side of you, Sousuke. You're actually _relaxed_ and joking with me! I like it."

"Oh." Sousuke stopped to reflect on her words before speaking again. "Then I suppose it's due to your diligent efforts to help me adapt to normal civilian activities." He tipped her face up to his. "Thank you, Kaname," he whispered against her lips before claiming them in a tender kiss.

Kaname relaxed against the arm that braced her back and allowed Sousuke to possess her mouth once more. Unlike before, this was a slow, languid kiss, one that stripped away any remaining doubts of his feelings for her.

Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around Sousuke tightly and gave him full reign over her. For now, she would let him move at his own pace. It was quite possibly the first time he'd felt anything other than camaraderie for anyone in his entire war-stricken life. She wanted him to be comfortable with the new direction their relationship was heading.

Although he had been completely denied the life of a normal youth by war and death, Sousuke still reminded Kaname of a child. He had only really ever known destruction and strife but he was innocent in the ways of a normal existence. Much like a child, he needed acceptance and guidance to help him adapt to everyday life and Kaname was more than happy to aid him in any capacity she could.

She gasped lightly against his lips as he lightly kneaded the muscles in her lower back. Honed from hours of intense training and battles, Sousuke's body was hard and compact beneath her. His calloused hands – hands that could manipulate any weapon or pilot any Arm Slave in existence – were wreaking havoc on her senses. Sousuke was also most definitely a man; in some ways, even more so then many others she had met. Although he was a soldier, born and bred in the midst of war and conflict, she could still identify the self-conscious, doubtful individual beneath all the blood and armor. Until six months ago, destruction had been the only life he had ever known. Sousuke had come a long way since he had first been assigned to her.

Sure, he was still a military maniac who would rather blow something up than take any chances with her safety, but that was okay with her.

Simply because Sgt. Sousuke Sagara was _her_ military maniac and everything he did was just his way to show he cared, that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

He would protect her.

That was enough.

When Sousuke deepened the kiss, Kaname gave up thinking and surrendered to him completely. She hooked her arms around his neck to pull him closer and moaned her satisfaction into his mouth. The hand that had been slowly moving up and down her thigh halted, squeezed lightly and then moved under her knees. In one fluid motion, Sousuke scooped her up, stood, and strode toward her bedroom without breaking the connection of their lips.

He wasn't sure what had possessed him to do it. Somewhere deep in a small section of his brain that was still functioning properly a nagging little voice had insisted that he get them to a more secure location. He was so blind with passion at the moment that it would have been easy for an enemy to take advantage of the situation. Kaname was his mission – no, she was his whole world – and he could not allow her to be in any danger, especially when he was so delightfully distracted by the target!

Shifting his hold to her waist, he freed one hand to remove the extra clip and flash bangs from his pockets. As soon as her legs were released from his grasp, Kaname moved them to coil around his torso. Feeling her so intimately wrapped around him, Sousuke lost all sense of reasoning. His prior instincts to secure the room vanished as the primal urge to feel more of her body against his overtook him and he gripped her thighs tightly to hold her in place.

Kaname gasped at the feel of his turgid length straining against her most sensitive area. Desperate to feel more of him, her hands traveled down the front of his heaving chest to slip under the soft knit of his sweater. She smiled at the pained moan that escaped him upon that first tentative contact of her skin on his belly. Her questing fingers soon encountered the shoulder harness that housed yet another trusty Glock 19 and she mentally smiled ruefully. _Nothing like doing a bit of disarming in the heat of passion! Only Sousuke….. _Kaname was relentless in her torment, flattening her palms to his fevered flesh as they traversed over the muscular planes and ridges of his torso, continuously pushing the sweater up until he finally broke away to rip it viciously over his head. His harness and gun soon followed suit as Kaname lowered her head to follow the path of her fingers with her lips.

A flicker of panic flared briefly within his chest as his passion-clouded mind tried to assess his situation. He felt terribly exposed clad in only a pair of dark cargo pants with his weapons out of easy reach. However, the feel of her fingers gliding over his skin cracked the fragile dam of control he had so desperately tried to maintain. Patience was a virtue Sousuke no longer cared about. Now that the offensive garment was discarded, he dove for her lips again, reveling in the sensations she was evoking with her explorative touch. He moaned again when her fingertips brushed over his nipples and sent a bolt of electricity shooting through him. He ground his hips into her pelvis and smiled into the kiss when she responded in kind. Her hands moved under his arms to investigate the planes of his back and pull him closer to her.

Kaname's curious caresses ignited a slow, intense burning pressure deep within Sousuke's loins. He wanted nothing more then to pay his own respects to the heated flesh hidden just under her bulky sweater. What was the proper procedure for this sort of operation? Should he ask or merely take the initiative and remove the garment for her? The hands at her back trembled slightly at the thought and he knew he wouldn't be able to do it himself.

"Kaname," he groaned lightly. "Could you…"

"Not this time, Sergeant," she chuckled breathlessly as she slid to the ground and took a small step back. "This isn't a tactical operation you can over-analyze and plan out to the last detail." Kaname could sense his hesitancy but she held her ground. He would never allow himself to fully open up to her if he didn't learn to trust his own instincts first. "Do what you _**feel.**_ If you want something, you're going to have to learn to go after it yourself."

For several moments, Sousuke remained frozen in place and just started at her with a blank gaze. She could almost see the wheels of that strategic brain spinning madly as he weighed his options. Just when Kaname thought he had changed his mind, she felt his arms timidly snake around her waist once more, pulling her close. She sighed with relief when he lowered his lips to her shoulder and ran her hands slowly up his muscular arms.

Sousuke placed soft kisses on her shoulder where the large sweater had left her skin exposed and his hand played lightly against the expanse of her lower back. Her frustration mounted while he continued to caress her skin; or at least the skin that wasn't covered by her clothing. Thinking that he wouldn't go further without a little help, Kaname lowered her hands the bottom of her sweater and began to lift it.

"Wait," he whispered softly as he brought his hands up to cover hers. "Please, Kaname…let me…" A slight sheen of sweat coated his brow and his throat constricted with anxiety.

The husky timbre of his voice made her tremble with longing. She knew how much it had taken for him to utter that one, small sentence. Her voice choked with sentiment as she stared at Sousuke with a mixture of passion and pride. Gracing him with a sultry smile, she removed her hands and allowed him to pull the garment slowly over her head. After letting it fall to the floor, Sousuke rested his palms lightly on her ribs and just stared in awe at the vision before him. "So beautiful," he murmured reverently.

It was the loveliest battlefield he had ever gazed upon and he took a moment to memorize every curve and nuance of her stunning form. Kaname's presence was so large that sometimes he forgot how tiny she really was. Her waist was small, so much so that he could practically span the entire width with his hands. She was utterly perfect though, from her strong, yet delicate shoulders to the flesh that swelled enticingly before being encased in the fragile white lace of her strapless bra. The small pink ribbon at the center of her cleavage drew a small smile from his lips. He had only seen undergarments like that in the many magazines Kurtz had hidden under his bunk.

Taking the initiative, Kaname reached back to unclasp the final garment that hid her torso from his avid gaze. Sousuke's eyes widened with wonder as her ample breasts were revealed and his hands rose of their own volition to gently cup them in his palms. "Absolute perfection" he whispered in wonder. His gaze met hers then, and the admiration in those dark pewter depths took Kaname's breath away. She leaned in to capture his lips, unable to express in words what that one small statement meant to her.

Sousuke drew her close once more as the kiss deepened. Every sense was heightened and focused on each point where their bodies met. His flesh burned and the pressure in his loins intensified as he scooped Kaname into his arms and effortlessly carried her the final few steps to her bed. Once there, he gently laid her upon the soft down comforter, settling above her and trailing his lips to the curve in her neck. Pausing slightly to suckle the tender flesh just below her ear, he delighted in the whimper of pleasure that passed her lips at the maneuver. Slowly, he trailed hot kisses along the column of her throat, nibbling and licking a path over her collarbone until he finally reached the hardened bud that tipped the peak of her right breast.

Kaname watched him from half-lidded eyes as his tongue slipped out to moisten his lips hesitantly. She wondered if he would lose his nerve. The thought completely vanished as he suddenly latched onto the puckered areola. With a cry of unrestrained joy when his tongue brushed the underside of her erect nipple, she arched her back into him and tangled her fingers into his thick hair to hold him in place. "Oh my GOD, Sousuke!"

Moving a hand to her other breast, Sousuke kneaded the globe, rolling the turgid nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Kaname squirmed and arched beneath him as fire roared through her entire being before centering and coiling in her core. When he moved his mouth to lavish that exquisite torture to the other peak, she wrapped her legs around his waist in a concentrated effort to relieve the unbelievable pressure. Sousuke ground into her and the musky aroma of her arousal penetrated the thick denim of her jeans as she strove to climb that mysterious peak of ultimate pleasure.

He moved his hand to unfasten the buttons at her waist but Kaname brushed it away impatiently to do the job herself. Before he knew it Kaname had divested the pants and kicked them off the bed. Sousuke raised his head to caution her to slow down, but when he saw the flushed countenance and her passion glazed eyes, he lost all reason and returned to suckling her delectable flesh. His hand once again moved to the apex of her thighs and encountered the moist heat of her core. He ran a finger through the downy curls that concealed her secret treasure to penetrate the folds of her nether lips.

The pleasurable pain that shot through Kaname hit her with such force that she nearly bucked Sousuke right off the bed. His finger was the worst kind of torture, relentlessly inflicting caress after caress of incredible sensation, making that spring coil to unbearable levels. He moved his fingertip across the sensitized nub and she cried out. All the while, he continued moving his lips and tongue in a sensual rhythm on her nipples that drove her absolutely wild. Finally, she felt his finger slide hesitantly into her before slipping back out. She whimpered in frustration at its retreat.

Sousuke lifted his eyes to watch her as she strove to attain her ultimate pleasure. He marveled at how easy it was to just somehow _know_ what to do for her. All this time he had dreaded moving their relationship to this level based on his lack of experience on the matter. He feared that he would be so clumsy and awkward that she would be disappointed in his performance. Evidently, that wasn't the case. He inserted his finger once again, this time moving the digit in a slow circle against her inner walls and felt the hot, wet muscles clench and quiver. Kaname's head thrashed from side to side as he repeated the process while slipping out of her once more. She cried his name, begging him for more in that one word.

He was only too happy to comply.

When he changed tactics and slid a second finger into her tight opening, Kaname's hips flew off the bed and he felt the trembling muscles of her sheath clamp and pulse around his fingers as her hot liquid seeped and spilled over his hand.

Kaname felt the coil tighten further and strained against Sousuke seeking release. When she felt the intrusion of that second finger, the pleasure was so intense that she literally felt the coil snap. Her body arched and stiffened for a split second before ecstasy washed over and through her trembling body. There was a shower of sparks behind her eyelids and every muscle in her body turned to jelly as wave after wave of this indescribable release rocked her. When she slowly drifted from that incredible high, Sousuke was there to catch her with a tender kiss and gentle caresses on her hips and thighs.

He built up the fire slowly once again as he nipped at her lush lips before delving his tongue into her mouth. Kaname moved her pelvis against him in a slow steady rhythm that sent his pulse racing. She reached down to the button of his cargo pants and pushed the material over his hips. Sousuke wiggled the impeding garment off before settling between her thighs once more. He moaned in exquisite pain when he felt the hot wetness of her previous climax on his already fevered skin.

Just as he was about to position himself for entry into paradise, he lifted his head to gaze down on her face. "Kaname," he whispered softly, "I have to know this is what you want. There's no turning back after this."

Kaname smiled tenderly. "I've never been more certain of anything in my life, Sousuke. As far as I'm concerned, we reached the point of no return when you saved me that night in Khanka." She pulled him back into a deep kiss. "Make me yours, Sousuke," she breathed against his lips.

"Only mine," he growled before capturing her lips again. He entered her in one powerful thrust, knowing that the barrier he had just broken through would cause her pain if dragged out. He swallowed her gasp and continued to kiss her while she adjusted to the fullness of him inside of her. For him, he could die in this very moment and feel absolutely no regret. Her walls pulsed softly around his throbbing member and it took every ounce of his fraying control to remain still.

Kaname knew there would be a moment of pain as he breached her maidenhead. She gasped in surprise at the brief stab, only for the feeling to be instantly replaced with the unique sensation of him being inside of her. Never in her life had she felt so content, so full of love for another human being.

They were one.

Slowly, Sousuke withdrew from her until just the tip of him remained. Just as slowly he returned to bury his entire length within her again. Trailing tender kisses along her throat, he kept the intricate rhythm slow and steady. Kaname moaned her pleasure into his ear as her nails dug into his shoulders. Unable to bear the intense sensations, she began to move restlessly against him, causing Sousuke to lock his hands onto her hips to keep her still. He was having a difficult time reigning in his own need for fulfillment, but when Kaname began to rotate her hips provocatively with each thrust he thought it would end right then and there.

Kaname could feel the coil tightening again, and the fact that he refused to let her move with him was driving her crazy! Finally, in an act of sheer desperation for him to pick up the pace, she slid her hands down his sweat slick back until they cupped the firm cheeks of his ass. Sousuke grunted with pleasure as she kneaded the flesh, delighting in the way her short nails dug into the muscles. Hearing that, Kaname knew that his precious grip on his passion frayed a bit more. When her teeth sank into the juncture of his throat she knew that final barrier was gone completely.

Sousuke growled at the pleasurable pain of her love bite and felt the fine thread of his control snap. His hands cupped her ass to position her for the onslaught of his passion as he pounded into her receptive core at an increasingly frantic pace. Kaname called his name over and over, egging him on. Her walls clenched at him with each withdrawal only to tremble and clamp harder with every forward thrust. "Kaname, I can't-"

"God, Sousuke! Now! Please, God, _NOW!_"

Sousuke felt her strain against him as her climax washed over her. The hot, wet channel tightened around him in an almost painful grip, and as the shudders and pulses worked along his straining length, he felt the pressure in his loin's release. "Kaname!" he shouted, his head flung back as his own climax overwhelmed him. His hips jerked spasmodically with the explosion once, twice, before he stiffened and drove into her for a final, powerful thrust and felt his own hot essence flow into her before mingling with her molten juices.

He collapsed upon her once his passion was spent, feeling drained and completely satiated. Kaname brushed her fingers lazily through his hair as they each struggled to catch their breaths. They were content to lay there in silence, listening to each others heartbeat slow in the darkened room. Finally Sousuke raised his head and kissed her softly. "I love you, Kaname Chidori."

"Not nearly as much as I love you, Sergeant Sousuke Sagara," she replied with a teary smile.

Sousuke disengaged and rolled to her side. Pulling her against him, he stared up at the shadowed ceiling. "So what do we do now?"

Kaname propped herself on her elbow to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"This makes us officially a couple, right?" He sighed heavily. "I've been many things in my life, Kaname; a mercenary, an assassin, a team member, a specialist and a comrade. This is completely foreign to me."

Kaname smiled warmly and snuggled down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Fingers idly tracing random patterns across his abdomen, she watched the muscles beneath jump lightly. _So, Sergeant Serious is ticklish? _Before she could explore the thought further, Sousuke forced her hand to lay still. Releasing a long suffering sigh, she finally answered him. "I don't think there's any set criteria for this, Sousuke. It's one of those things we just have to figure out day by day. The only difference between what we are now and what you were before is you aren't alone anymore. I'm there with you every step of the way. If you need someone to talk to, or vent your problems or fears to, I'll be right here."

He frowned in consternation as a new thought struck him. "How do you think our colleagues at school will view this new development?"

"Please," she scoffed. "Kyoko's been trying to push us together since your second day here!" At the sight of his shocked expression, she giggled. "I wouldn't worry about them. What about Mithril?" she asked in a hushed tone. _Poor Tessa! She's going to be heartbroken! _Kaname sincerely wished that the three of them could still be friends after this sudden shift in her and Sousuke's relationship.

Completely oblivious to Kaname's train of thought, Sousuke pondered on that for a moment before answering. "I don't think it will be a problem. I will still have to report for mission deployment and training, but I have already informed them that if it comes down to a choice between you or Mithril, I will resign."

He said it with such cold determination it made Kaname blink. "You did? When?"

"After my return from Hong Kong Mithril Command tried to keep me from you again. I told them that I refused to sell my soul to them and threatened to leave the organization right there and then. They asked if I thought they would just let me walk away with all the knowledge I have of their technology and bases of operations."

Amazed at this knew information, Kaname leaned up to look at him again. "What did you say?"

He smiled affectionately at her. "I said, 'Do you think I haven't already prepared for that?' "

"Did you?" she asked anxiously.

"Did I what?" Sousuke tried to feign a look of ignorance, but failed miserably.

Kaname slapped his chest. "Did you prepare for that?"

Sousuke's expression softened and he cupped her cheek tenderly. "Yes, Kaname, I've had several locations secured for months now in case we had to bug out quick. I told you earlier that I was ready to grab you and run when they gave me the orders to pull out. If Mithril had refused my terms, I would have done exactly that. Thankfully, they accepted the new contract." He pulled her down for a long, lazy kiss. "I really should go, Kaname."

"So soon?" she sighed.

"Affirmative. It's late, and I don't want to leave Kurtz and Mao to their own devices for too long."

Kaname frowned. "They're here?"

"They are currently stationed at the safe house until 1400 hours tomorrow," he said with disappointment. "Believe me, I'd much rather stay here with you, but I don't want Kurtz to start spreading stories about our exploits across the De Danaan when he returns."

"I understand," she told him despondently. "Hey, since we don't have school tomorrow...."

"Meet me at the safe house at 0930 hours," he supplied with a smile.

"Roger," she laughed, giving him her best military salute. She rose from the bed and threw on some comfortable pajamas while he dressed. They walked hand in hand to her balcony door and out onto the landing. Standing on her toes, she met his lips in a searing kiss that left them both panting with renewed longing. "I have to go, Kaname, although I'm finding it rather difficult to remember why…."

Kaname broke away reluctantly, trailing her fingertips across the cross-shaped scar on his jaw in a loving caress.

Sousuke smiled at her once again, relishing in the warmth that her touch spread through him. Kaname returned the gesture and said, "I really love your smile, Sousuke. You should do it more often."

"I have a feeling I will, now that I have a reason," he whispered before brushing his lips across hers one last time. "Don't forget to lock up and set the alarms. Goodnight, Kaname."

* * *

_**Thanks again for waiting and for reading this chapter! Don't forget to review!! They really do inspire me to continue this little obsessive hobby of mine!! Clnv has chapter four firmly in hand, so hopefully you wonderful people won't have to wait so long for the next installment!**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Aftermath

_**I have returned!! So I have learned that just because my beta has the completed chapter doesn't mean that I will be able to post it sooner! But before you start chasing after her with the proverbial torches and pitchforks, her muse had finally come back from a long vacation and I was loath to disturb their creative process! So many thanks to clnv (aka Chandy-chan..lol..love you hun!) for helping smooth this chapter over and making it better than I ever anticipated!!! **_

_**Oh, and I'd like to welcome Dvocalista to the FMP fandom as well… yes, this is another story for clnv to torment you with. My deepest apologies!! And thank you for noming this fic at the IYFG…. The thought is greatly appreciated! I wonder if they would consider branching into another fandom…..**_

_**Without further delay, here is the next installment!**_

_**Disclaimer: (think I forgot to do this last time…) I don't make any profit off of FMP…. Tho along with many other animes, it tops my wish list for dear St. Nick!!**_

* * *

Chapter 4:

The Aftermath

Attempting to enter without disturbing the other occupants, Sousuke carefully unlocked the front door of his apartment and silently slipped inside. He bent to unlace his boots and froze, staring in shock at his cloth covered feet. Had he really walked all the way home in his socks without noticing? A sudden thought made his heart rate increase and he held his breath as he lightly patted his chest and back. It seemed he had forgotten his weapons as well. _Damn… I'm a Specialist! How could I have made such amateurish mistakes?!_

Releasing a soft sigh, he gently rubbed his forehead in frustration. He'd entered Kaname's residence by the interior door, yet left by way of the balcony. He had been so focused on thoughts of Kaname and the encounter they had just shared that he hadn't even thought about grabbing his boots or weapons. Though he was content to let images of his beloved Chidori consume every conscious thought, he would need to remember to be more cautious in the future. A lapse such as the one that had occurred could have cost him both his own life and Kaname's as well. It was simply unacceptable. With a shake of his head, he dismissed the small, uncharacteristic behavior flaw and strolled into the living room. His mood instantly lightened and he chuckled at the sight that greeted him.

The room was completely dark except for the flickering glow of the television screen. Mao was fast asleep, curled intimately against Kurz's side with her arm wrapped around his waist while the sniper's arm was draped familiarly over her shoulders. The blonde man looked up from the movie he'd been watching to smile sheepishly at Sousuke. "I didn't have the heart to wake her," he said.

"Probably the wisest course," Sousuke commented as he grabbed a can of juice from the fridge. "She'd probably knock you on your ass again."

Kurz blinked at the man. "Did you just joke with me, Sousuke?" When the soldier just smirked at him, the sniper nearly choked. "Holy shit! You got laid!" Sousuke's face turned a deep crimson shade, causing the blonde to laugh out loud. "Sousuke, you dog!! Well? C'mon buddy, don't leave me hanging!"

Sousuke glanced down nervously at his sleeping superior to ensure that she was indeed, asleep. Sensing the sergeant's hesitation, Kurz grinned and nodded his understanding. He knew that Sousuke would never breathe a word if he thought Mao would hear him. Besides, she would most likely tell Kaname about the conversation and that might not go over too well with the harisen-wielding teen.

Kurz carefully moved the Sergeant Major until she was propped against the arm of the couch. He stood and with surprising gentleness, lifted Mao into his arms and cradled her against his chest. "Be right back," he told Sousuke before moving off down the hall and disappearing through the bedroom door. Upon his return, Kurz grabbed another beer from the small cooler beside the couch and settled down comfortably to hear the sergeant's confession. "Alright, spill it."

Sousuke glared dangerously at his comrade. In a harsh, no-nonsense tone he informed Kurz, "Everything - and I mean _everything_ - we discuss here is to be treated as Level One Classified information. If I hear of one whisper from anyone in Mithril that this information has been leaked....." He left the remainder of the obvious threat hang menacingly in the air.

Kurz held up his hands in surrender. "Gotcha, Sousuke! I care too much about our Angel to spread stories like this!"

"Understood," Sousuke said with a nod. "I need to make a report to the De Danaan first thing in the morning."

The sniper frowned. "You mean bout Tessa's brother?"

"Affirmative, Kaname told-" Kurz's words hit him like a brick. "Wait, how did you know about that?"

It was Kurz's turn to blush slightly. "Sis and I decided to check the taps you set up in Kaname's apartment," he told the soldier sheepishly. Seeing the fulminating glare from those grey eyes he hastily assured, "But we turned them off after we heard what that bastard did and Kaname started crying! I swear!"

Somewhat mollified, but still suspicious, Sousuke continued. "Well, the captain needs to be informed of his role in Amalgam and the mini ASes that they have developed. With any luck, I'll be able to face off against that son of a bitch one of these days! I swear I'll make him pay for what he did." He tightened his hand around the can causing dents to form from the increased pressure of his fingers.

Kurz simply stared at him in awe. Ever since meeting Kaname, everyone in the SRT-- and quite a few outside of their team-- had noticed the subtle changes in Sousuke. But this blatant show of primal rage was new and so far out of character for Sgt. Somber that even he was taken aback. Deciding to veer his friend away from this volatile topic for now, he asked, "So, was the mission a success?"

The change in Sousuke's demeanor was instantaneous. His thoughts of revenge were quickly replaced with the image of Kaname's face in that instant before he kissed her for the first time. "Affirmative," he replied with a stoic expression. "It was an experience…I mean, it felt much like…" With a quiet chuckle, Sousuke gave up trying to express himself and allowed his features to slide into a lopsided grin. "I've never felt anything like it, Kurz!"

"Like pleasure and pain all at once?"

"Yes! That's exactly it! I couldn't get close enough to her! It was -- how can I describe it...? The feeling was intoxicating!"

Kurz smiled against the lip of his beer can before taking a long pull of the brew. "Better than any drug out there and ten times more addicting."

"I had no clue what I was doing," he murmured despondently. "I've never… The training videos are inadequate tools when it comes down to actually experiencing the act! I was so afraid that I was doing something wrong or that I'd disappoint her! I half expected her to whack me with that damn harisen!"

Sensing the serious vein in Sousuke's tone, Kurz leaned his elbows on his knees and twirled the can between his hands. "Listen, Sousuke, there is no 'wrong way' if you love someone," he stated quietly. Seeing the other open his mouth to retort, he interrupted. "For all my big talk about women, the truth is, I haven't nailed a girl in over two years. My heart's just not in it." The blonde smiled ruefully. "I guess you could say I'm saving myself for that special someone."

Sudden realization dawned on Sousuke as he took in his comrade's rare flush. "Mao," he whispered in astonishment. Kurz's derisive chuckle was all the confirmation he needed. "How long?"

"Since I laid eyes on her at the training camp," he replied with a defeated sigh.

"Have you told her?"

Kurz's bright blue eyes widened with astonishment at the sheer stupidity of that question. "Do I look suicidal? Of course I haven't told her! Besides, there are other complications involved." He chugged the remainder of his beer, tossed the can with perfect aim at the trash bin and pulled another from the cooler. Standing, he released a heavy hearted sigh and walked to the window. "The point is, pal, I really do know what it's like to be in love. Along with all the pain and pleasure that goes with it."

Sousuke noticed the slight slump of his shoulders, seeing for the first time the vulnerability beneath the carefree, flirtatious persona he usually presented to the world. "Kurz, can I ask you a question? As a-" he hesitated a moment, still as yet uncomfortable with the term, "-a friend?"

"That's what I'm here for," Kurz said as he looked over his shoulder with an affectionate grin. "What's up?"

"I'm not sure how to proceed with Chidori," he said quietly. "I always thought that telling her how I felt would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do, but now I think that it was the _easiest_ part of the mission. I have to admit that I was at a complete loss when she lifted those misty eyes to mine and the way my body reacted to her touch was-"

"Whoa, whoa!" Kurz chuckled and gave his friend his full attention. "First of all, you need to stop thinking of this as a mission, Sousuke! Second, as much as I'd love to hear all of the juicy details, it's not polite to kiss and tell. If Angel ever found out we were having this little talk, she's likely kill us both. I have no desire to experience that lethal harisen of hers first hand." He leaned back against the window and took a short pull from his beer while carefully choosing his next words. "Here's the deal; you and Kaname have moved on to the next level. There is no sure-fire way to advance from here, pal." At Sousuke's fearful expression, he quickly continued. "Listen, every relationship is different, because no two people are alike."

When the soldier frowned in confusion, Kurz sighed and put it in terms the poor fool would understand. "Think of it this way: every time you engage an enemy you have to adjust your strategy, because the rules of engagement are constantly changing and no two missions ever follow the exact same parameters."

Sousuke nodded in agreement. "So I should approach this situation the same as I would a new mission?"

"NO!" he shouted in frustration. "You have to think like a civilian!"

"I don't know how! That's the problem!"

"Relax; I'm trying to help you with that! Kaname's a pretty special girl, Whispered abilities not withstanding. All I'm saying is it's going to take some time for you two to be comfortable with each other."

"I'm already comfortable with her," he protested.

"Sure, when it's just you two alone. But I bet it's still a bit awkward when it comes to really _talking_ about things. You guys haven't exactly had a normal 'getting to know you' phase. It seems like the only time you can be honest with your feelings for each other is when one or both of you are in danger!"

Sousuke pondered this. It was true. Since his second day on this assignment, the only time they really talked to each other was after he thought the danger had passed. He sighed in defeat. "So what do you suggest?"

Kurz looked at the slump of Sousuke's shoulders_. Kaname certainly has her work cut out for her with this guy!_ Sousuke was one of the most competent soldiers he knew. In the heat of battle, no one possessed a cooler head or displayed such incredible skill and confidence as Sgt. Sagara. When it came to social skills, however, he had the self-esteem of a walnut! "Just relax, Sousuke. Hold her hand, go for walks and just hang out together. Do whatever feels natural."

"That's just it," he growled in frustration. "What feels natural to me is far beyond what I should probably do! I doubt Kaname wants to go to the gun range, or debate the schematics of the M-6 versus the M-9. Whenever I try to do something that is 'normal' I usually get it horribly wrong and out comes the harisen!"

Kurz actually felt sorry for the poor guy. Almost all his life he'd lived and trained in one form of militant group or another. He'd been raised to be a living, breathing weapon. Because of that harsh upbringing, Sousuke was completely clueless about love and affection, not to mention everyday social interactions with the opposite sex. "My advice to you would be to follow Kaname's lead. Tomorrow's your day off, so just ask her what _she_ wants to do." Kurz finished the rest of his beer and tossed the can into the trash. "I'm hitting the sack, buddy," he said with a wide yawn. Pausing beside Sousuke, who sat still as a stone on the couch, Kurz patted his comrade's shoulder comfortingly. "It'll work out, I promise."

"Thanks, Kurz," he murmured.

"That's what friends are for, pal. 'Night."

Sousuke sat for a long time in the same position, thinking about everything that had transpired that evening. Over and over he came to the same conclusion. He wanted to be with Kaname more than anything else. Suddenly restless, he rose and strode to the window that looked down upon Kaname's apartment. His conversation with Kurz churned in his mind. _Relax, he says! Do what feels natural!_ Sousuke snorted derisively. "How?" he whispered into the darkness.

Suddenly his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Distractedly, he flipped the device open and held it to his ear. "Sagara," was the curt greeting he gave.

"If I were an assassin, you'd have been dead, Sergeant."

"Chidori?" he asked in amazement.

"I see you," she taunted in a sing song voice. "You know, Sousuke, you really should put some curtains up."

"Negative," he replied. "That would only impede my view." Sousuke turned to see if the other two occupants of the apartment were listening in on his conversation. He paused briefly, waiting until the light in Kurz's room was finally extinguished before slipping out the balcony door and into the chilly night air. "Why aren't you in bed?" he finally asked, leaning against the rail.

Kaname smiled as she watched him through a crack in the draperies. Following his lead, she unlocked the door and stepped cautiously out into the night. Leaning back against the door, she remained partially hidden in the shadows of the balcony. "I can't sleep," she replied with a sigh. She hated being so weak but she couldn't deny how safe she had felt while wrapped in Sousuke's arms. "I tried, really I did, but…" the hesitation in her voice came through clearly over the connection.

Long accustomed to watching the shadows, he knew exactly when she had left the safety of her apartment; taking in her every movement as well as the area around her to assess any possible threat. "What is it, Kaname?" he asked as sudden anxiety raced through him. "Do you feel like you're in danger!?" _Where the hell is Wraith?_

"No," she hedged, "nothing like that. It's just, well…" Brushing a stray tear from her cheek with the cuff of her sleeve, Kaname mentally cringed as she thought about her next words. It wasn't too hard to anticipate exactly how the somber young man was going take her next statement. She didn't want to worry him or give him any reason to be more protective of her than he already was, but she couldn't stop the cold shiver of fear that skipped along her spine. "It's these damn nightmares…" she whispered.

Sousuke froze at the sound of her delicate sniffle. "Don't move," he told her firmly. "I'm on my way."

"Don't hang up, Sousuke!" she cried, wincing at the desperation in her voice. He was the last person she wanted to admit weakness to! _Ah, to hell with it! I want my bodyguard!_ "Just keep talking to me."

"Roger," he assured her as he dashed through the apartment. He paused briefly to pound on Kurz's door and order, "Keep watch! I'm heading over to Chidori's." He heard the sniper groan about his sleep being disturbed before the distinct thump of bare feet hitting the hardwood floor.

Kurz poked his disheveled head out the door just as Sousuke had reached the front door. "Something wrong?"

"Nightmares," Sousuke mouthed. After Kurz's nod of understanding, he walked through the door and let it close with a soft click. "I'm on my way, Kaname," he told her as he sprinted down the stairs. "Go back inside until I get there. ETA: three minutes."

"I feel like such an idiot," she told him as another shiver of dread overtook her. "I can't believe I'm letting it get to me like this."

"You aren't an idiot," he assured her as he barreled through the complex's entrance doors. "You are one of the smartest people I've ever known."

"Yeah, well, good grades don't matter so much in the real world. I'm usually stronger than this, Sousuke! It's just a silly nightmare!" Her tone was a mixture of fear and frustration and Sousuke felt his heart clench.

"Kaname, PTS isn't something you can just shake off overnight. I've seen it destroy some of the strongest men I've known!"

"PTS?"

He raced up the outer stairs of her building, taking them two at a time. "Post Traumatic Stress. It doesn't matter how weak or strong you are," he told her softly as he rounded the corner of her floor. "Believe me, I know. Open the door, Kaname." He stood before the portal, panting lightly from his exertion. When the door finally opened, Kaname dropped her phone and launched herself into his arms. Sousuke held her tight against him and let her cry into his chest. He stroked his fingers through the long, luxurious tendrils of her hair in a soothing fashion. When she began to tremble from the cool air, he scooped her into his arms and carried her back inside, pausing briefly to kick the door shut with his heel.

Kaname wept like a child as he settled on the couch. "I ha-hate being weak!" she sobbed.

"I know," he soothed, pulling her tighter against him. "You'd rather fight than let the situation control you."

"How do I fight a dream?" she cried brokenly.

"I don't know, Kaname. But rest assured I will help you in any way I can."

Kaname lifted watery eyes to his. "Can I..." A blush crept into her cheeks but with fierce determination, she forced herself to continue. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Sousuke felt the sheen of sweat across his forehead. "Uhm...." He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I, uhm..."

"If it's a problem, I understand."

"It's not a problem," he replied automatically, though the anxious look on his face told her otherwise. "It's just that Kurz and Mao are there...."

"Oh, so you don't want them to know..."she whispered dejectedly.

"No! They already know, so that's not it at all," he cried.

Kaname narrowed her eyes after that statement. "What do you mean 'they already know'?"

Sousuke's anxiety turned to outright fear. "The taps, they were checking the frequencies and -"

Mortification swamped her. "You mean they heard everything we-"

"NO!" Sousuke knew he had to tread carefully here or else suffer the dreaded harisen attack. "They turned it off long before we …" he swallowed hard, "uh, we..."

Kaname watched him with an assessing glare. "So can I stay at your place or not?" she finally ground out. "I just feel so alone here. And knowing that Wraith is still watching me just creeps me out even more." She was unsuccessful at suppressing the shudder that made its way down her spine.

That was all it took for Sousuke to agree. "Where's your bag?" He knew that she kept a small pack with extra clothes stashed if ever there was a need for them to just pick up and run.

"Hall closet by the front door," she replied woodenly. He left her sitting on the couch while he retrieved the black canvas backpack. Slinging it over one shoulder, he reached back in to grab a light jacket for Kaname before scooping up his black combat boots. After depositing the items beside her, he moved into the bedroom to collect the shoulder harness and pistol he had so carelessly forgotten earlier. As he turned to leave, he noticed the stun gun he had given her lying on the nightstand. He paused a moment before picking it up. _She's more affected by this than she's letting on…_

Striding back into the living room, he collected the other pistol from the end table, returned it to it's position at the small of his back and sat long enough to hurriedly slip on his boots and tuck the long laces into them. Once again he slung the pack, along with the harness over his shoulder. He turned to drape the light blanket from the back of the couch over her shoulders before bending to scoop her back into his arms. Sousuke set her down while he pulled the keys out of his pocket and set the alarm system. Once the apartment was secure, he picked Kaname back up and walked resolutely toward the balcony stairs.

"I _can_ walk on my own," she chided half heartedly. Secretly, Kaname was enjoying the unexpected chivalry he was displaying.

"Negative. Your feet are not sufficiently covered for this weather," he informed her in his military tone.

She sent him a sly smile and teased, "At least _I _have my slippers on, unlike you when you left earlier."

Sousuke blushed and cleared his throat. "I was a bit distracted at the time."

Kaname giggled at his reaction before snuggling further into his warmth. "You weren't the only one...."

For some reason, her sultry tone caused the part of his brain that controlled gross motor skills to shut down and he stumbled. Quickly recovering before he dropped her, Sousuke hurried across the deserted street to his own complex.

Kurz opened the door before they had even reached it. "Evening, Angel," he greeted with a warm smile and the long barreled sniper rifle propped on one naked shoulder.

"Hey Kurz," she called over Sousuke's shoulder as he marched purposely down the hall into the living room. She blushed at seeing the flirtatious sergeant in nothing but his boxers and quickly averted her eyes. Not seeing the female Sergeant Major anywhere she asked, "Where's Melissa?"

Kurz chuckled. "Sleeping like a baby," he explained while pointing toward the other closed door. He turned toward the bedroom he was sharing with Sousuke and released a wide yawn. "See you two in the morning."

Sousuke carefully set Kaname on the couch, deposited the pack and weapon on the floor and adjusted the blanket around her. "I'll make you some tea to help settle your nerves," he told her softly. "Make yourself comfortable."

Tucking her feet under her, Kaname let her eyes wander around the unfamiliar decor of the room and commented, "This place looks so different, Sousuke! It actually looks very homey!"

"Commander Kalinin insisted that since this would now be my permanent Base of Operations, it should appear like I'm a regular civilian," he explained while waiting for the water to boil. "That's why Kurz and Mao are here. They set this up while I was at school."

"I'm impressed," she told him with pride. "I always thought the place was a bit too sparse before. It kind of reminded me of one of those interrogation rooms you see in police dramas."

"I had all that was required for the mission," was his stiff reply. "This is too frivolous for me." He poured each of them a cup of the relaxing brew and walked to the couch.

Kaname scooted over to allow room for him to sit before accepting the steaming mug. When he was settled beside her, she snuggled against his side, comforted by the heavy weight of his arm around her shoulders. "Look at it this way, Sousuke. _This_," she waved her hand to indicate the room at large, "is normal! It's an apartment that will make people who come here feel comfortable. It may seem frivolous to you, but to everyone else, it feels like a _home_!"

_Home_... That single word rocketed through him. "I've never had a real home," he whispered without realizing.

"Oh, Sousuke," Kaname said in a soft voice. "Home isn't a place, it's a feeling. It's where you feel safe, loved and wanted. There's an old saying: Home is where the heart is."

"Then where ever you are, _that_ is my home." There was no deceit, no hidden meaning behind Sousuke's soft words. They were delivered from the purest part of his heart.

Kaname gave him a brilliant smile. She knew that, unlike a lot of other guys, his simple declaration wasn't a line. He meant every word of it. "Well, in that case, I guess that you would be my safe house. Nothing makes me feel safer than when you are with me." She leaned up to gently place her lips against his for a brief moment. When she pulled away, she laid her head on his shoulder.

The couple sat in a comfortable silence, sipping the tea and letting the soothing, aromatic blend do its work. Slipping the now empty mug from Kaname's nearly lax fingers, Sousuke placed both cups on the end table before wrapping his arms around Kaname. "You should rest now," he told her in a low tone.

"I'm not really tired," she replied while trying to smother a yawn.

"Sleep, Kaname. Nothing can harm you here." Warmth spread through him when she softly kissed his cheek before shifting to lay her head on his lap. While her breathing evened out, he idly sifted his fingers through her thick mane of hair as he let his thoughts wander.

Never in his life had he thought that this feeling of absolute contentment would belong to him. He was a hardened soldier, raised to be a weapon against his enemies, of which there never seemed to be a lack of. It was a life he had accepted and come to terms with. Every mission was executed with calculated precision, regardless of the danger to himself. At least that's what he had thought up until six months ago.

Then Kaname Chidori had entered his life. At first, guarding this girl had been just another mission, albeit a difficult one at the best of times. Sousuke's lips twitched at that thought. She had been far more abusive - not to mention short tempered - than Mao was on Kurz. Yet through it all, Kaname had watched out for him, tried to help him adjust to civilian life. Then there was the incident in Khanka. That had been the night that everything had changed for him.

It was the first time in his life he had disobeyed any order from his superiors. Sousuke had been amazed that Mithril hadn't fired him after that. Although, he imagined the success with which he had piloting the Arbalest might have had something to do with that.

"Palladium Reactor output would be increased by point zero zero five percent....." Kaname continued to mumble indistinct phrases in her sleep. Sousuke ran the back of his knuckles along her jaw and she calmed instantly. Oft time's he would forget that she was a Whispered, due to the fact that she suppressed the ability so well. It was in moments like this, however, that brought the importance of his objective- and the determination to carry it out regardless of his orders to the contrary- into sharp focus. Yet at the same time, his heart clenched at the thought that she would be forever hunted for her rare and unwanted ability.

Releasing a long, slow breath, Sousuke shifted to remove the gun from the small of his back and settle into a more comfortable position without disturbing the young beauty that was using him for a pillow. He returned to his recollection of the early days of their bizarre relationship. Back then, he really had been completely clueless in regards to Kaname's complex personality. When he would feel pride at thinking he had successfully averted any threats from harming her, she would produce that damned harisen - sometimes from thin air it seemed - and assault his person viciously. At times, it had felt like Kaname was training him in ways similar to an obstinate puppy. But during the times when she really _had_ been in danger, she had deferred to his experience without question. That is unless she had thought he was sacrificing his own life to ensure her safety.

Her strength of character and courageous heart had pulled him through many potentially fatal situations. He admired her spirit and, above all, was truly grateful for her aid both on and off the battlefield. If it wasn't for her saint-like patience, he would have been removed from school for his poor grades and thus failing his original mission objective.

Shifting again to lay his head against the back of the couch, Sousuke yawned, but was not yet ready to let his exhausted body rest.

He had meant what he said to her the night she had cut his hair. He trusts her. Kaname was the first civilian he had ever trusted implicitly.

More importantly, Kaname was the only person he had enough faith in to share such a special bond with. Sousuke trusted her not only with his life, but with his heart; something that, until recently, he wasn't even sure he'd had. Again, it had been Kaname alone that had shown him that he not only had a heart, but that it could feel such intense emotions toward another human being.

His lips tilted slightly at the corners into that not quite there smile that he reserved just for her. _She never ceases to amaze me… _Sousuke let his eyes drift closed, finally allowing the pull of sleep to claim him.

* * *

"Will you look at that," Mao commented to a bleary eyed Kurz after she had adjusted the blanket to cover the still sleeping couple. "Where's a camera when you need one?"

Some time during the night Sousuke had managed to stretch his body out alongside Kaname with her wedged safely between him and the plush cushions. His back was to the room, one arm draped protectively over her waist while her head was tucked beneath his chin. On the end table above his head lay the stun gun while his Glock balanced within easy reach on the sleeping girl's hip.

Kurz propped his elbow on his squad leader's shoulder and chuckled quietly. "Forget the camera! Where's Mardukas' bull horn!"

Melissa shoved the blonde away, although she couldn't help but join in his quiet mirth. "You really are a fucker, Weber!"

"You have no idea, babe," he responded with a leer. "But I'd be more than happy to give you a demonstration!"

The dark haired woman leveled a death glare on her subordinate. When he merely continued to give her that lecherous grin, she groaned. "Coffee before beatings," she mumbled in a defeated tone. "I simply don't have the ambition to deal with you right now!"

"My lady's request will be fulfilled post-haste!" Kurz informed her with a sharp salute before moving to the small kitchen area. "How do omelets sound, Sis?"

"Like heaven after nothing but galley food and MRE's for the past six weeks!" Mao called softly from the four-seater table. Moving her gaze to the windows, the Sergeant Major let her thoughts wander for a moment before noticing the grey, overcast sky that threatened rain. "Looks like there won't be any shopping trips today," she grumbled.

"Weather satellite showed only light cloud cover," he told her as he began preparing the eggs. "I think it's just gonna be an occasional shower off and on today."

"You know, I'm kinda glad Tessa decided to give us these few days R&R while the de Danaan docked for repairs."

"You and me both, Sis," he replied with a smile. "It's been far too long since we had any down time! Though I'm sure when we go back for combat training, Grouseaux is gonna put us through the wringers."

"You're probably right," she said with a moan before thanking him for the coffee he set before her. "But after that last battle with the Chordals, I think we need it. We _have_ to find a way to beat those damn things just in case Sousuke isn't there to save our asses."

The soldier under discussion drifted slowly from the haze of sleep. He became fully alert once his squad mates began discussing the upcoming training scheduled for later in the week. Careful not to wake Kaname, Sousuke rose from the couch and joined his Urzu teammates in the kitchen. Nodding his appreciation when Kurz placed a steaming mug of coffee in front of him, he turned to Mao and asked, "Are they installing the Lambda Driver into the M-9's?"

Melissa smiled warmly at the Sergeant and quipped, "And a 'good morning' to you, too, Sousuke! No, not yet," she answered with a frown. "Tessa and Kalinin both agree that it's too soon for that, but it can't be avoided for much longer if we're to stand any chance against these new ASes. For now they are just upgrading the AIs to meet the ARX-7's."

"Good luck," was his grim reply. "AL's uncooperative at the best of times! The damn thing has developed sarcasm and a sense of humor!"

"You're kidding!" Kurz exclaimed from the stove, where the delicious aroma of steak omelets permeated the air. "It's that advanced?"

"Affirmative. I just don't understand how I'm supposed to relate to it during combat!"

Mao nudged the boy with her elbow. "Seems to me like you did just fine in Hong Kong."

"The Lambda Driver System is unreliable," Sousuke insisted petulantly.

"No, it's not," came Kaname's groggy voice from the couch. "I told you that before, Sousuke. You're just too thick headed to understand it, that's all."

Kurz beamed at the girl as she shuffled to the table. "Good morning, Angel! Want some coffee?"

She nodded sleepily before plopping down in the chair beside Sousuke. "You have to find a way to connect with the system on a subconscious level; AL will take care of the rest." Kaname smiled gratefully at the mug Kurz gave her before looking around for the cream and sugar. She fairly beamed when the blonde sniper placed the containers before her. "The Arbalest is actually more advanced than the Venom type AS," she explained to the avid soldiers. "The Muscle Package can handle substantially more damage, plus the Palladium Driver and volumetric efficiency are far more advanced, giving you a greater power to weight ratio."

"And that means what, exactly?" Melissa commented. As an Arm Slave pilot, she understood the components and weaknesses of just about any given Arm Slave, but when it came down to the actual workings, the Sgt. Major was at a loss, especially when it came to these third generation Arm Slaves like the Arbalest and Venom types.

Kaname sent her a weak smile before sipping her coffee. "In short, it's what gives Sousuke's machine such amazing agility. The advanced Palladium Driver has a greater output, hence more power."

Kurz set down the plates before each of them. They halted the conversation for a quick "Thanks for the food". He had to ask, "How do you know all this, Kaname? I don't see Mithril handing over top secret AS specs to a civilian."

Releasing a dreamy sigh after the first bite of the overstuffed omelet, Kaname then smiled brilliantly at the chef in gratitude. The girl continued to chew her food while tapping her index finger to the side of her head. After swallowing, Kaname explained, "It's all scrambled together in my brain. While I was linked up with Dana, the specs of the Arbalest flooded through and got stuck in there. While I was hooked up to that damn computer in Khanka, most of the Chardol's systems were mixed in with all the other crap they were cramming in my head."

"So you can access all this information at anytime?" Melissa asked, curious about the young girl's ability.

Kaname shook her head. "Not really. Most of the time I don't understand any of it and I usually wind up with a massive headache. I guess you guys talking about it while I was still half asleep triggered something in my subconscious."

"So," Kurz said in a serious tone, "how feasible is it for me and Sis to operate a Lambda Driver?"

"Most likely, about ninety percent feasible," she answered. "The thing is, it's a pretty sensitive system and very draining on the pilot. That's why Amalgam was using the drug cocktails on their Chardol pilots. Unfortunately, you all know what the side effects to_ that_ are."

The group ate in silence after that depressing statement. Each of them had seen what happened to the people who were injected with the drug. They were all driven to insanity. That was the main reason Tessa was against using that method. The cost simply didn't justify the means for ensuring victory. "So what are the alternatives?" Melissa finally broke through their collective introspection.

"I don't know," Kaname replied honestly. "That's the million dollar question that Tessa is probably trying to answer." She smiled sadly at Sousuke when he reached out to take her hand. "As to you and AL, you have to adjust you're mind-set, Sousuke. You have to stop thinking of it as a separate system. The Arbalest has to become an extension of you, instead of a tool that you use."

"How?" he asked quietly. "Urzu 1 told me basically the same thing after my assessment. I don't understand anything about the Lambda Driver systems, or how to access it at will. It defies everything I've ever been trained to know about the AS!"

"That's something you have to work out with AL," she told him. "I know you'll figure it out, Sousuke. I have faith in you." She squeezed his hand in reassurance and then quickly finished her breakfast. "That was amazing, Kurz!" she told the blonde with a smile. "Anyone mind if I hop in the shower?"

"Not unless I get to guard the door," Kurz answered with a broad smile. The next thing he knew, he was sprawled on the floor after receiving a powerful jab to the side of his head from Mao.

"Thanks, Melissa," Kaname laughed as she scooped up her bag and headed to the bathroom.

Once the water began running, Mao turned serious eyes to Sousuke. "Fess up, Soldier. What's with you two all of a sudden?"

Sousuke blushed as he gathered the empty plates from the table and took them to the sink. Before he could sort out a sufficient response, Kurz spoke up. "Sousuke's mission was a success," the blonde supplied.

Mao's eyes widened and a warm smile spread across her features. "How successful?"

Sousuke's blush deepened and he mumbled, "It exceeded the initial mission parameters."

Slanting a look at Kurz as he slid back into his chair she asked, "Is he saying what I think he's saying?"

Kurz grinned ear to ear. "He hit the ball out of the park!"

"Well it's about damn time!" Mao chuckled into her coffee. "Honestly, Sousuke, I was beginning to wonder if you would die a virgin."

"Since it didn't seem to affect my performance, I don't see why that would worry you," Sousuke commented stiffly as he furiously scrubbed the dishes.

"Oh, aren't we touchy," she teased. Then in a more serious tone, Mao said, "You're a healthy young guy, Sousuke. There's nothing wrong with you having sex with Kaname."

Sousuke's shoulders sagged in defeat. "I really hadn't planned on any of this! I don't know what to do next, which is twice as frustrating as when I was denying I had feelings for her in the first place!"

Kurz and Mao shared a look of pity for their young squad mate. They both knew that self doubt was eating him alive. Finally, Kurz informed him, "Tessa sent us a communication last night. We officially have three days R & R, so why don't we all go out and paint the town red today?"

Sousuke frowned in confusion. "I fail to see how painting the city is going to help develop my relationship with Kaname."

Kurz dropped his head to the table and Melissa groaned in frustration. "It's an expression, Sousuke! What he means is the four of us should just hang out today. Go shopping, take in the sites, etc."

Realization dawned on him finally. "Oh, like a date!" He paused as another thought came to mind. "Aren't those usually meant to be shared between two people?"

"Well, yes, but sometimes people go on 'group dates'," she explained patiently.

Kurz's head snapped up at the possibility. "We're going on a double date?" The hope shining in his bright blue eyes was quickly extinguished, however, with Mao's retort.

"Keep dreaming, asshole. We're only going along to help Sgt. Sagara," she ground out between clenched teeth.

Just then, Kaname emerged from the bathroom. She looked awake and refreshed in a pair of loose black cargo pants that hung low on her hips and a long sleeved form fitting grey top. She ran the brush through her long still-wet tresses as she crossed the room.

The vision stole Sousuke's breath.

Kaname noticed the intensity in his eyes and smiled shyly at Sousuke. She stuffed the brush back into her pack and set it back down beside the couch. "So, what's the plan for today?"

* * *

_**Ok, I know it wasn't what you were expecting, but come on folks… You can't really expect things to just become instantly smooth for them? And what's FMP without a bit of Sousuke's usually military attitude toward EVERYTHING!? And the thought of Mao and Kurz getting their two cents worth on the situation was just too much fun…**_

_**So let me know what you thought, and I'll try to get everything on a more dramatic yet humorous keel in the next chapter…which I will be sending off to my beta later tonite…**_

_**REVIEW!!! Lol…**_

_**(the little BIG green button below)**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_


	5. Chapter 5: Old Fears Die Hard

_**Surprise! Here I am with another installment!! More fluff and character development in this chapter, as well as a bit of plot progression! I promise that things will begin to pick up soon…I just love delving into these characters and it honestly helps me develop the story better! Much thanks to all my wonderful readers. Your supportive comments really boost the ego and help get the creative juices flowing, so keep the reviews coming!!**_

* * *

Chapter 5:

Old Fears Die Hard

Later that evening, Melissa and Kurz sat comfortably on the couch and contemplated the couple out on the balcony. It had been a long day of shopping and site-seeing, but none of them could remember a more pleasant time in each others company. Even the flirtatious sniper had been on his best behavior, which had impressed Mao to no end. Sousuke had loosened up enough to enjoy himself and had actually participated in the game of tag football in the park when they broke for lunch. After lighting a cigarette and taking a long pull from it, Mao pondered aloud, "They really do make a cute couple, huh?"

Kurz popped the tab on his can of beer before replying. "To look at them, they look like a normal teenage couple." He watched Kaname tilt her head back as she laughed at something Sousuke said. He recalled the events of the day and to anyone who had looked at the happy quartet it would have seemed like four friends enjoying a normal Sunday afternoon together. "No one would ever guess that he's a mercenary or that she has a brain stuffed with top secret technology."

The two sat in comfortable silence as they watched the developing relationship between the two teens. "Kalinin was right, you know," the woman muttered.

"What do you mean, Sis?" he asked while draping an arm casually around her shoulders.

"This mission was the best thing that could have happened to him," she said solemnly as she snuggled deeper into his side. "I don't think I've ever seen him this relaxed in the two and a half years I've known him."

"Well," Kurz drawled, "Kalinin was half right. I don't think it was so much the mission that was good for him, but the _person_ the mission was based around. There aren't many people that would have put up with him for so long!"

"You have a point there, Weber," she chuckled. "They sorta remind me of us."

Kurz frowned. "How so?"

Melissa pushed away from him slightly to look into his eyes. "You come of as this womanizing jerk, but I know that deep down you're really an okay guy."

"Then why do you keep beating the shit out of me?" he asked incredulously.

"It's the only way I know to keep you in line!" she laughed, jabbing an elbow playfully into his ribs. "If for one second I thought you were anywhere near the person you pretend to be, I would have shot you out of a torpedo bay myself!"

"You're such a bitch, Sis," he joked, pulling her back to his side.

"Don't you forget it!"

Out on the balcony of Sousuke's apartment, Kaname snuggled deeper into the black Mithril jacket Sousuke had given her to wear. The night was unseasonably cool for late September and the air was thick with the scent of rain. She had come to hate the rain and knew that tonight's threatening storm would bring the nightmares back with a vengeance. The thought made her shudder.

Sousuke sat on the railing of the balcony, holding Kaname close to him. He didn't understand this new compulsion that took over him. For some reason, ever since the events of the previous evening, he had to touch her whenever she was near. The feeling frightened him while at the same time comforted him. As long as he was near enough to touch her, he knew she was safe. He felt the tremor pass through her and questioned, "What are you thinking about, Kaname?"

"The rain," she answered in a hushed tone. "It makes me remember that night….."

Tilting her chin up so that he could look into her eyes, he told her, "That's all it is, Kaname, just a memory; one that will hopefully fade with time."

Kaname searched his face for any trace of falsehood and found only plain truth. That was the one thing she could always count on from him. Sousuke had never lied to her. Withhold vital information perhaps, but he never lied; not even when he knew she'd end up reprimanding him for it. She gave him a small smile of gratitude. "What would I do without you, Sousuke?"

He pulled in a long breath, hating the words that formed in his mind, yet knew they had to be said. "You would continue to survive," he stated sternly. "I'm a soldier, Kaname. The reality is that someday there may be a mission that I will not be able to walk away from." Her reaction instantly caused him to regret the slightly harsh, no nonsense tone he'd used.

Tears welled in Kaname's eyes as she protested the undeniable truth in his words. "How can you say that? You're the best there is! You've always managed to come out on top of any situation that was thrown at you."

"The enemy is growing stronger by the day," he bit out. As content as he'd been these last two days, the glaring reality was that he was not indestructible. He knew that Kaname was strong, but when it came to matters of the heart she was entirely too soft. She simply _had_ to face the fact that he may die. "They have the upper hand in AS technology and because of this I've had one too many close calls lately." When Kaname pulled away from him he felt the loss of her warmth down to his very soul. He pushed off the railing to follow her to the corner of the balcony where she firmly kept her back to him. Placing his hands gently on her shoulders he softened the tone of his voice when he next spoke. "I'm not saying this to upset you. But you have to face this fact if we are to go any further in our relationship."

Kaname sniffled, trying desperately to hold back the flood of emotions. "Sousuke, you act like this is the first time I'm hearing about you being a soldier! Do you honestly think that I never once worried that you wouldn't come home after one of your past missions?" She turned to look at him once more and he saw the fear and anger warring for dominance in her eyes. "Why do you think I was waiting outside your apartment that night? It wasn't just to give you that dolphin pendant! I had a really bad feeling right here," she said while driving her fist into her abdomen. "Deep down I knew that something was wrong, that you needed me! So don't you _dare_ stand there and tell me what I have to face in the future! I face it _every single time you leave!"_ Her voice increased in volume with each word of her final statement, punctuated with a sharp jab of her finger in his chest.

"Kaname…"

"NO!" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. Kaname curled her hand into a tight fist and slammed it into his chest in frustration. "I'm not about to let you hide behind that wall! Not after everything we've been through, both together and apart. There's a big difference between _knowing_ I could survive without you," she whispered with her head lowered so that her bangs hid her eyes, "and knowing that I don't _want to_." Her hand fell limply to her side in defeat.

Sousuke could only stare in wonder at her. Once again she had overturned his arguments and used them to her advantage, leaving him feeling like an idiot. He wondered if perhaps she had been a soldier or politician in a past life. Unable to come up with any further lines of defense, he simply wrapped his arms around Kaname and pulled her to him. "Understood," he murmured into her hair. "I'll do my best to ensure that doesn't happen."

Kaname managed to smile through her tears. She loved it when he tried to reassure her in that tender military tone. "See that you do, Sergeant," she chuckled while returning his embrace. The sky lit up suddenly and a long rumble was heard in the distance. Fat droplets fell sporadically for a moment before the heavens opened up in a torrential downpour. Kaname squeaked in shock at the sudden shift in the weather as the cold spray hit her. "We'd better get inside," she yelled so that he could hear her over the driving rain.

Sousuke grabbed her hand securely in his own and dashed for the door. Kurz and Melissa laughed at their antics when they slid down the glass door to catch their breaths. "Latest satellite report says we're in for a hell of a storm, kids," the blonde informed them.

"I suppose I'll have to wait till the rain slows up a bit before heading home," Kaname said with a frown.

"Is that a problem?" Sousuke asked as he helped her up.

"Well, no. I suppose it's not," she responded with a smile. "Unless it's a problem for you?"

"Negative, Kaname. It's not a problem," he told her with that little smirk she adored.

Mao stood from the couch and announced, "I'm starving! Who's up for some grub?"

"If you're cooking, I'll have to pass," Kurz said snidely. "I'd rather eat MRE's!"

That statement got him a foot to the face. Kaname rolled her eyes and said, "I'd be more than happy to cook, since Kurz made breakfast."

"I don't think so, Kaname," Melissa said in a firm tone. "Sergeant Sagara has school work to catch up on and you and I both know his grades are horrible!"

"I am standing right here," Sousuke grumbled.

"That's what I keep trying to tell him," Kaname cheerfully agreed as she walked toward the Sgt. Major. "That's when he starts rambling off some nonsense about mission objectives and such! He just doesn't understand how his poor performance is affecting my position as class rep!"

"That's not true, Kaname! I do understand!" Unfortunately, his offended tone fell on two sets of deaf feminine ears.

"And," Moa continued in her tirade, "his handwriting is beyond atrocious! If he didn't have to type all his reports, I doubt I'd be able to make heads or tails of the mission's outcome!"

"Face it, Sousuke," Kurz said in a comforting voice, "this situation was FUBAR from the start. It's best to just let them have at it till they run out of ammo."

The defeated Specialist sighed heavily. "Agreed. Should we order in?"

"I have a better idea. Why don't you and I go pick it up?"

Sousuke took one look out the window at the pouring rain, then over at the two women who continued to give voice to each of his flaws. It took all of two seconds to make his decision. "Let's go, Kurz."

The sniper smirked at his friend's sullen expression and followed him out the door.

"Hey, Weber," Melissa shouted from her chair at the dining table ten minutes later. "Make your sorry ass useful and grab me a beer, will ya?" When she didn't get a response, both females finally assessed the quiet apartment. "Weber?"

"Sousuke?" Kaname called, but she, too, received no answer. Looking toward Melissa she asked, "Where do you suppose they ran off to?"

Mao shrugged as she stood. "Who knows? Want a beer, Kaname?"

"No thanks," she declined graciously. Kaname bit her lip while contemplating on whether or not to broach the sensitive subject of Tessa with the other woman. She wasn't quite sure how the young captain would react to the news, or how they would even go about telling her for that matter.

Melissa plopped back into the chair across from Kaname with a fresh beer in hand and an unlit cigarette dangling from her lips. She watched the young girl worry her lip while inspecting her fingernails distractedly. "What's wrong, Kaname?" she asked in concern.

"Can I ask your advice on something?"

"Fire away," she said while lighting the cigarette.

"Well, you know that me and Sousuke are a couple now, right?"

"A blind person could see that," Melissa returned sarcastically.

Kaname flushed. "Well, you also know that Tessa has a thing for Sousuke. I don't want to hurt her, but…."

Melissa ran a hand through her short cropped hair as she expelled the smoke from her lungs. "You want to know how she's going to react to this new development." Kaname nodded vigorously. "Well, best case scenario, she'll throw a royal tantrum."

Kaname was utterly shocked. "That's the _best?_ What would the worst case scenario be?"

"She'd launch a nuke from the De Danaan and drop it right on your head," she replied with a straight face. "Or send a squad of M-9's to squash you, your friends, and anything else that would keep Sousuke here."

"You're kidding, right?" Kaname's heart was thundering in her chest. "She wouldn't actually be able to do that, would she?"

"Probably not, but Tessa would definitely think about it. In all actuality, she'll probably scream, come crying to me, I'll get her drunk, console her and the whole thing will blow over in a few days." Mao gave the terrified girl an encouraging grin. "Tessa acts like a child, but she's really very mature for her age. I think deep down she knew she lost Sousuke when he returned from the Hong Kong incident." She heaved a sigh, took a long drag from her cigarette and then chugged half of the beer before continuing. "My advice would be to have Sousuke arrange clearance for you to come back to Melida with us later this week. You'll be off school for the holiday anyway, so you three could sit down and talk about it." Melissa grinned slyly at the teen, who seemed to be weighing the option. "Besides, if you don't go Tessa may decide that it's time to launch a counter offensive to get him back!"

Kaname's back stiffened in outrage. "Like hell she will!"

Mao thought she heard Kaname mutter something about spoiled little captains and platinum airheads and chuckled. _This could get __real__ interesting! Poor Sousuke…._

The men returned to the safe house before anything more on the subject could be said. Sousuke gave them a wary glance as he set the bags of take-out containers on the table. Kurz ambled up beside him and announced, "The men have successfully secured a feast for you, ladies!"

"It's about damn time you did something useful," Melissa scoffed. "Sometimes I wonder if you're actually good for anything besides holding a rifle!"

"I keep offering to show you just how skilled I am with my rifle, Babe," he joked back.

There was a definite sparkle in his bright blue eyes that had Kaname sit up and take notice of. She turned questioning eyes on Sousuke who nodded slightly. While the two older soldiers continued their good natured jibes at one another, she tried to assimilate the new revelation. She made a mental note to interrogate Sousuke later about it.

* * *

After dinner was finished, Mao and Kurz cleaned up while Kaname helped Sousuke with the Classical Japanese and Kanji class work he had missed. Whenever he became frustrated, she would simply put her hand on his arm and patiently explain what he was doing wrong. For over an hour they worked together like this, until finally Kaname had proclaimed he was done. While he packed away his books, Kaname noticed that it was nearly nine o'clock. The weather had eased some, though it was still raining steadily. Heaving a tired sigh, she said, "I suppose I should get home."

Sousuke looked up in surprise. "Why?"

"It's late, Sousuke. Besides, we both have to be up early for school and my uniform and everything is at my place. Would you mind walking me home?"

"Of course not," he told her quickly, burying the disappointment underneath his militaristic tone. He gathered a spare rain poncho while Kaname exchanged good byes with his squad mates and slipped her shoes on. Once outside, they dashed quickly across the street to her complex and into the lobby. While waiting for the elevator, Sousuke interlaced his fingers with hers, and smiled slightly when she squeezed lightly in acknowledgement. Neither spoke until they were standing before her door.

When she inserted the key into the lock and reached for the handle, he placed a staying hand over hers. "I should check to make sure the area is secure."

Kaname rolled her eyes as he kicked off his sneakers. Really, she should be used to this by now! "Whatever," she mumbled, but allowed him to enter the apartment first.

"Stay here," Sousuke whispered firmly while pulling out his trusty and ever present Glock and disarming the alarm system before carefully and thoroughly sweeping the apartment for any sign of intrusion. He returned a moment later stating, "All clear."

"This is just silly," Kaname chastised him while ruefully shaking her head. "What's the point of having the alarm system if you still have to check my apartment every time you come over here?"

"But Kaname," he protested.

"I know, I know," she sighed. "My safety is Priority One." Kaname ruffled his hair playfully as she passed him. "It's really sweet, but can't you relax just a little bit?"

"Negative, Kaname. I must confirm that there is no threat to you after the time we spent away from both your apartment and the safe house today." He followed her into the kitchen where she had put water on to boil for tea. "You were the one who insisted on coming home tonight."

Kaname didn't respond to the disappointment that was evident in his remark. She made them both a cup of tea and settled into one of the chairs at the table. "Sousuke, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" he asked with concern as he sat beside her.

"Melissa told me that the three of you were heading off to Melida Island later this week. Do you think it would be possible for me to go along with you?"

Sousuke was stunned at the request, but secretly pleased as well. Many times he had wished to take her back to Mithril's Pacific Fleet base, but unfortunately the opportunity had never presented itself. "May I ask why? Our orders aren't classified, but I should warn you that I won't have much free time while I'm there."

She smiled shyly and said, "I need to speak about some things with Tessa, actually. Is it a problem?"

"I'll put in the clearance request in my daily report to Lt. Commander Kalinin tonight. I should know by the time we return from school tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sousuke," she beamed. When he rose from the table without touching the tea, her smile slipped. "Are you leaving?"

"If I'm going to get that report sent before he retires for the night, then I must go." He cast worried eyes upon her. "Will you be alright?"

"You're only a scream away, right?" she joked.

"That's not funny, Kaname," he responded sternly.

Kaname blushed at the slight reprimand. "I'm sorry. I'll be fine." She followed him to the door and said, "If I need anything, I promise to call you, okay?"

Sousuke slipped his white sneakers back on and grabbed the rain gear from the peg on the wall. "Roger. Otherwise, I'll meet you downstairs at the usual time tomorrow morning." They stood there for a moment in awkward silence, neither of them sure who should make the first move. Finally Sousuke cupped her cheek in his warm palm and leaned down to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

Kaname sighed at the soft contact and moved closer to deepen the kiss. She looped her arms around his neck before opening her mouth to him. Sousuke dropped the ponchos to the floor and pulled her tightly to him, groaning at the sudden rush of desire that flooded him. He'd been keeping the need to feel her bottled up inside him all day, yet now it refused to be held in check. Kaname moved restlessly against him, fighting the same urge to rip off his clothing.

Finally Sousuke ripped his lips away from hers. Panting slightly, he said, "I have to go now, Kaname, or I won't be able to leave at all."

The girl fought the giggle that rose in her throat and pouted. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

He gave her that small smile that made her weak in the knees. "Negative, Kaname. There's nowhere I'd rather be, but I can't. It's too risky to stay here. I'm sure Wraith has to make reports to her superiors as well."

"But I stayed at your place last night," she argued while nipping at the tender flesh of his neck.

"So did Mao and Kurz. Not to mention Wraith probably had a clear view of us sleeping on the couch. Ouch!" he cried when she bit down hard on his earlobe. "What was that for?"

"For reminding me we had an audience! I think the next time I come over I'll bring some nice thick drapes for that damn window!" Kaname pulled away from him with a huff. "Go if you're going, Sergeant! I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't forget to set the alarms before you go to bed, Kaname," he warned.

"Yeah, yeah," she called back wearily as she moved into the dining room. "Goodnight, Sousuke."

Just as the door clicked shut, the phone rang. She dashed to pick it up before the answering machine kicked on. "Chidori residence," she said cheerfully. "Oh, hey Kyoko! What's up?"

"Where have you been, Kaname?" The girl cried. "I've been trying to call you all day! Are you avoiding me or something?"

Kaname shouldered the phone as she checked the locks on the doors and windows. "Of course not, Kyoko. My cell battery died and I forgot to take my charger with me last night."

"Where did you go? I know you said you were inviting Sousuke over for dinner…." The girl let the sentence hang, hoping that Kaname would feed her all the juicy details.

"Yeah, well…" Kaname laughed nervously, wondering if she should tell her best friend or surprise her tomorrow. Excitement bubbled to the surface and she couldn't resist teasing the girl a bit. "I did invite him over, and we actually talked about a lot of things."

"Like…." Kyoko was fairly drooling with anticipation. "C'mon, Kaname!"

"Oh, you know; the weather, school, the latest AS developments." Kaname grinned evilly, knowing full well what information Kyoko was fishing for.

"You're kidding me right? That's it?"

"Well, mostly. Oh! He also told me how he felt about me," she commented nonchalantly.

Kyoko squealed so loudly that Kaname had to pull the phone away from her ear. "I'm so happy for you, Kaname! Tell me exactly what he said!"

Kaname pondered exactly how to give her friend the information without revealing anything that was classified. "Well, remember when he suddenly disappeared last week?"

"Yeah, where did he go?"

"That I'm not allowed to tell you. But he did say that while he was gone all he could think about was me."

"Really? That's so sweet," Kyoko sighed.

"He also told me that I was home for him, because that's where his heart was."

"Get out! I think I'm going to die," she laughed warmly. "Sousuke doesn't have a brother, does he?"

"Not unless you count Kurz," Kaname teased.

Kyoko snorted. "He's cute and all, but a bit too perverted for me. Not to mention old!"

Kaname laughed at that and collapsed on her bed. She really hoped the blonde SRT pilot wasn't listening in on the conversation over at Sousuke's. He'd be crushed if he had heard that! "You're so bad, Kyoko! Kurz is only twenty, you know! He's only two years older than Sousuke!"

"Wow, I didn't know Sousuke was that old," she exclaimed. "And he's only a second year?

"Well, he spent a lot of time….traveling with his foster father, so he missed quite a bit of formal schooling," Kaname explained. She was kind of proud of the cover story she made up, if she did say so herself.

"I guess so," Kyoko said with a chuckle. "He can barely keep up with some of the assignments we get!"

"I know," she sighed softly. "But he really does try, Kyoko. It's got to be hard on him, though. I mean, he didn't exactly have a traditional upbringing…."

Kyoko giggled at her friend. "Yeah, but you're doing a great job of whipping him into shape, Kaname!"

She joined in with her friend's mirth for a moment. "I suppose you're right. Hey, Kyoko, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure thing, Kaname!"

"Don't tell anyone else about this, okay?"

"But Kaname," she whined in protest.

"I mean it, Kyoko," Kaname said firmly. "I don't want anyone else to know before we get to school tomorrow." Her chocolate brown eyes took on a devilish gleam. "I want to see the look on everyone's faces when we show up hand in hand!"

Kyoko grinned as she caught on. "I know that voice, Kaname! You have something planned, don't you?"

The girl chuckled softly. "You'll just have to wait and see, Kyoko. Talk to you tomorrow!" Before her friend had a chance to protest further, Kaname ended the call. She stood to change for bed, and with a tender smile on her lips, grabbed the Bonta-kun off her dresser. Cuddling it to her chest, Kaname then lifted the picture of her mother from its place. "Well, Mom, it looks like I finally have a real boyfriend! I just wish you were here to meet him. Even with all his little quirks, I really think you'd like him." She smiled sadly, placed a kiss on the image of her mother and set the frame back onto its designated spot. "I love you, Mom. Good night."

Kaname plugged her phone into the charger on her nightstand, set the alarm clock and walked into the living room to set the alarm system. Sneaking a peek out of the draperies, she saw Sousuke sitting at his desk, typing on his lap top. "I love you," she said aloud, then jumped slightly when he picked his head up and looked directly at her. "You were listening weren't you?" She laughed when he nodded. "Did Kurz hear what Kyoko said?" He shook his head and tapped his ear twice. "Oh, I get it; you were listening in on the head phones!" He gave her a thumb's up, which made her laugh harder. "I'm going to bed, Sousuke. Sweet dreams," she told him in a sultry voice. He saluted, and she could have sworn she saw his hand shake a bit, but couldn't be sure from this distance. _Maybe I should get one of those telescope things from Kurz….._ Smiling as she let the drapes fall back into place, Kaname doused the lights and went to bed.

She snuggled deep into the soft bed with the Bonta-kun and drifted into a blessedly peaceful and dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**And there you have it! Bet you were all hoping for a bit more citrus, weren't you? Trust me; I'm not done with them yet! I just have to work up to the right moment… I guess you'll just have to stay tuned! **_

_**Much love and thanks to clnv for your continued encouragement and friendship! Honestly, I don't think my ideas would get very far without your constant whip-cracking! I love you and all your comma splice/smartass remarks! They make writing all that much more fun!**_

_**And before you say it Guns…I promise that I'm still working on the next chapter of RT! Thanks for all your help with the details on the characters, dates and various tidbits that I'm still basically clueless about in this universe! You are a wellspring of data that makes my story that much better!**_

**_Now do your duty: REVIEW! lol... purty please???_**


	6. Chapter 6: New Beginnings

**_At last I have returned! I apologize to all of you wonderful readers for the long wait on this story. My comp died and as you all know with these tough economical times, the expense of a new comp was pretty far down on the budget list. I truly appreciate your patience and hopefully I will be able to continue this story. Chapter 7 is already in the works, but with two kids and another on the way, plus a part time job and my newly established anime merchandise business, it may be a little while before I can get it done! _**

**_Enough of my rambling.... hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!!!_**

* * *

Chapter 6:

New Beginnings

The morning was absolutely glorious in Kaname's opinion. The sun was shining brightly in the clear azure sky, the air was crisp with the faintest hint of fall, and she was in love with Sousuke Sagara! More importantly, he was in love with her!

Things simply just didn't get any better than this!

She waited patiently for Sousuke under the awning of her complex and simply breathed in the beauty of the day. A quick spark of light caught her attention as she watched a flock of migrating birds pass overhead and she lifted her arm slightly to wave at the top of the Sousuke's building. When Wraith let the sunlight reflect off of the rifle's scope in two quick flashes to acknowledge the greeting, Kaname giggled. The female Intelligence operative still refused to meet with her personally, but Kaname had determined to wear the woman's resolve down one of these days! The drastic change in her relationship with a certain Sergeant had given her a boost of confidence that she hadn't even realized was missing until now.

"Who were you waving at just now, Chidori?" Sousuke asked suspiciously as he approached.

"It's my new morning routine with Wraith," she informed him with a smile. "She flashes once to let me know she's there, I wave discreetly and then she flashes twice to inform me she's moving out to the next point. It's the only contact I ever have with her."

"Wraith is a woman? But you said-"

Kaname knew exactly what he was thinking and interrupted him. "That was just her disguise," she stated simply as they began walking toward the train station. "That's about the only thing that saved her life that night."

"I see," he murmured. He filed away the information for later introspection. "If you knew Wraith was still watching you, why did you ask me about it yesterday?"

Kaname sighed. "I was hoping that once you came back, she would be pulled out.

"Negative," Sousuke sighed, his tone tinged with both regret and anger. "Wraith will continue to observe your movements until the threat is eliminated."

She cast sad eyes on him. "Will it ever be over?"

"I- I don't know, Kaname," he answered truthfully while taking her hand firmly in his. "Even when it is all over, I'll still be here to protect you." His eyes bore the sincerity of his words and Sousuke fervently hoped it was enough to reassure her. After a moment passed, he smiled crookedly and decided a change in topic would be prudent and asked her, "Did you sleep well?"

Kaname's eyes instantly brightened and let the seriousness of the situation slide to the back of her mind once again. "I sure did! I only woke up once, but not because of the nightmares," she said in a sly tone while nudging his arm. When he blushed and began to sweat nervously, Kaname chuckled. Even though they had shared such incredible intimacy just two nights ago, he was still rather shy of discussing such things openly. This thought brought another question to her mind. "Are you nervous about school today, Sousuke?"

"Affirmative, Kaname. I don't understand how you can be so relaxed about this! There are simply too many variables in this situation!" His voice held a note of panic as he began to list the things that could go wrong. "Any one of our classmates could be captured and tortured for information on us, or they could use our relationship against us if one of us were to be captured, or-"

"Relax, Sergeant," she soothed. "The worst thing that could possibly happen is we both get interrogated by our friends to find out how good of a kisser the other is."

That statement did little to ease his panic. In fact, Sousuke's blood pressure skyrocketed. "Why would they do that? I would think that information would be something that should be kept between the people involved."

"Because that's just how high school rumor mills work. If they do ask, you can either tell them I'm a phenomenal kisser, or kill them." How Kaname managed to say all that with a straight face was beyond her.

Somehow, Sousuke knew that she was joking with him. She would never _encourage_ him to kill someone! "Hmm, perhaps I should go back and retrieve a clip of live rounds from my quarters," he contemplated aloud. _Two can play at this game…_

Kaname's jaw dropped at his serious tone. "I was only kidding, Sousuke!" Seeing his smirk she promptly thwacked him viciously on the head with the harisen.

"Ouch," he muttered while rubbing the tender lump that was beginning to form on his crown. "That hurt, Kaname."

"Good!" Kaname yelled over her shoulder as she stormed into the crowded station.

Sousuke sighed heavily. _Just when I thought she'd given up on using that damned thing on me… _He followed her onto the train, unceremoniously brushing past people in order to catch up to Kaname.

"I can't believe you took me seriously," she huffed as they took their seats.

"I didn't, Kaname. I was merely joking about returning to my quarters for live rounds," he told her in his monotone voice. "I always carry a clip with me just in case." Sousuke tapped the case that was wedged between them on the seat with his fingertips. "You never know when any given situation can turn from a 'takedown' to 'life or death' in the blink of an eye."

Kaname growled low in her throat. _The morning had started off so well, too!_ Her anger quickly dissipated when he took her hand in his and smiled at her. "Fine, whatever. Just make sure you keep the clip out of the gun at school! In fact, just forget you even have the gun! I know I'm going to try to." She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder, determined to enjoy the short ride to their stop.

A little old lady that sat across from them smiled warmly at the couple before gazing fondly at her wedding band. _Ah... young love! Do you remember those times, my Issei?_

Upon reaching Jindai High School's front gate, they were hailed by Kyoko. Sousuke took up a sentry position just inside the entrance while Kaname raced over to meet her best friend. He observed the two girls exchange friendly greetings much like every other day before Kaname cast a quick glance around her. Sousuke felt a rush of pride at the tactic. _So she had been paying attention when I explained the best way to observe your surroundings without being obvious! _He watched the pair exchange a few whispered words before Kaname led Kyoko back to where Sousuke stood. "Kyoko's gonna take some pictures of us, Sousuke," she informed him with a dazzling smile.

Sousuke looked perplexed. He had a bad feeling about this deep in his gut. "Why?"

"For posterity's sake," she said flippantly. "Relax, Sousuke! These will be our first pictures as a couple. Please, Sousuke?" Kaname pleaded sweetly.

He sighed with resignation, then nodded quickly. "We need to make it fast though, if we want to make it to class on time."

"Oh, it won't take long," Kyoko giggled excitedly. "Just a few shots under that tree over there."

The trio walked over to the location the girl had indicated. Standing stiffly with his back pressed against the rough bark of the desired tree, Sousuke asked, "Is this sufficient?"

Kyoko groaned. "No, no. You two should face each other and smile!"

At Sousuke's panicked expression, Kaname decided that she would have to take matters into her own hands. She draped her arms loosely over Sousuke's shoulders and moved in closer to him. "Wrap your arms around me, Sousuke," she instructed. When he hesitantly complied, Kaname beamed at him. "You see! This isn't that bad, is it?" She heard the click and beep of Kyoko's camera as she snapped one frame after another. But after a few seconds, her entire focus zeroed in on Sousuke's lips, remembering the feel of them moving across her flesh, the hot wetness of his tongue as it tasted her and the gentle nip of his teeth on her neck. Unconsciously shifting to ease the pressure in her groin, Kaname brushed the tips of her breasts against his chest.

Students began to gather round as they noticed the strange going's on underneath the tree, and started wide-eyed when they saw the compromising scene that was sure to make the rounds of the gossip mills before the end of homeroom!

Sousuke was oblivious to everything but the look of longing in Kaname's deep brown eyes and the feel of her body brushing his. His vision narrowed in a bizarre form of tunnel vision when her lips parted slightly, begging him silently for his undivided attention. Forgetting where they were, he leaned down to capture her lips in a soft, tentative kiss that left Kaname breathless. Nothing existed outside of the feeling of her lips and the way her fingers toyed with the hair at his nape. He dropped his case to pull Kaname flush with his body and smiled at the low moan of need that escaped her throat. There was no need to rush this, because time simply didn't matter in this bubble of sensation. He moved his mouth slowly, sensuously over hers; tasting, teasing and, finally, conquering in a merciless show of tender force.

When they reluctantly parted for some much needed air, wild applause erupted around them, making them both jump in surprise. Sousuke's reflexes jumped into action at the perceived threat, pushed Kaname behind him so that she was wedged between the wide trunk of the tree and his body and automatically reached for the gun that was concealed in his jacket lining, but stopped once Kaname placed a staying hand on his arm.

She smiled sheepishly at him when he half turned to face her. "I guess the cat's out of the bag."

"I believe that is an understatement," he retorted with a crooked smirk. "Was this your 'plan', Kaname?"

"Um, actually it wasn't. Well, not the 'you kissing me stupid' part, anyway. I really did want Kyoko to take some pictures of us. That alone was sure enough to grab some attention. You kinda blew everything else out of the water with that last bit." She blushed furiously as the applause continued. Stepping out from behind Sousuke, Kaname produced the deadly harisen from her bag and waved it threateningly at the crowd. "Don't you people have something better to do? _**LIKE GET TO CLASS?!**_"

The crowd scattered quickly. Kaname's violent temper was legendary among the students. None of them had any desire to be subjected to punishments similar to the ones they all chuckled over when Sagara was 'corrected', so they all hurried off to their designated homerooms, leaving the three friends alone once more.

"Hey, guys, what did I miss?" Shinji asked as he approached. He had noticed the crowd when he entered the courtyard, but the frantic way they had dispersed made him wonder if it was safe to approach.

"Oh, nothing," Kyoko replied with a teasing smirk. "Just Sousuke inspecting Kaname's lips for signs of terrorist infiltration!"

"No way!"

"Kyoko!"

"It's not a problem."

Kyoko smiled cheekily at them when they all spoke at once. Turning back to Shinji, she said, "Yes way! It was the most romantic thing EVER!" She sighed dreamily.

"I can't believe I missed it," the young boy groaned. "I mean, we've only been waiting all year for it to happen! It's just my luck that it happened on the morning I was late!"

"Don't worry; I've got it all right here." She waved the digital camera under his nose. "I may need your help though." The pair walked away, Kyoko explaining what she wanted to do and Shinji animatedly nodding and gesturing.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kaname grumbled to Sousuke as they made their way to the north building.

Sousuke frowned. He remembered when that defeated Student Council candidate had published embarrassing photos of Kaname on the internet. "I will do some recon during lunch and find out exactly what those two are up to."

Kaname looped her arm through his. "Thanks, Sousuke, but don't be too hard on them."

"Roger."

"Still nervous?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"More than I was before. This could be a serious problem, Kaname."

"Don't start that again!" Kaname scolded.

"That's not what I mean," he sighed. He wracked his brain to find the words to express his distress. "When we kissed just now…." Sousuke swallowed hard and felt the sweat begin to bead on his brow. "I…."

"You what?"

"I couldn't think about anything else."

Kaname chuckled. "That's normal, Sousuke! I couldn't think about anything else either." Her cheeks warmed with the blush that crept into them. "It was like the whole world faded away."

"Exactly, and that is the problem." Sousuke stopped walking. "What if someone tried to attack you? My responses were nil! They could have knocked me over the head and grabbed you!"

THWACK!

Sousuke winced at the pain that shot through his skull. The impact of the harisen made his teeth clack together, narrowly missing the tip of his tongue. "Ouch…"

"For the love of God, Sousuke! Can't you get over that for just a minute and enjoy life for a change?" Kaname screamed.

"How can I protect you if I can't sense impending danger?" he retorted hotly.

"So you're telling me you want to break up?" she cried.

"NO! I'm telling you that I'm scared I will fail you!"

"How can you fail if you don't try?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You're already giving up! It's just like your problems with AL!"

"That THING is unreliable and annoying!"

"Just like me?"

"You're the one making comparisons, Kaname!" Sousuke's voice was hoarse from the sheer volume of his words. "I never thought you were annoying!"

"No, you just thought I was a burden!" Kaname rejoined venomously.

By this time, the once happy couple was leaning nose to nose, faces flushed with anger. Neither wanted to give the other any ground and each countered with an accusation more vicious than the last.

Leaning nonchalantly against the gate, a tall, elegant figure shook his head regretfully. He pushed off the wrought iron and approached the couple that continued to air their secrets for all to hear. "You two should hurry," Atsunobu Hayashimizu drawled while flicking his fan open to reveal the Kanji for 'harmony' and then snapping it shut again. He strolled past them on his way through the courtyard tapping first Sousuke then Kaname lightly on the shoulder with the fan. "You will be late for homeroom."

They blinked at each other for a moment as though they had been released from a hypnotic trance. "Kaname, I-"

"I didn't mean-"

They both smiled sheepishly. Kaname reached for his hand tentatively, sighing with relief when his calloused fingers curled around hers. "I'm sorry, Sousuke. I guess I panicked a bit."

"No, I'm the one who should apologize. I let my own fears get the better of me. It won't happen again."

"Yes, it will," she chuckled as they moved into the north building. "But that's okay, Sousuke. I don't get to see your vulnerable side very often."

"It's still a problem," he huffed in exasperation. "I'm supposed to protect you!"

Kaname leaned up to brush a kiss across his scar. "The only place I feel truly safe is in your arms." She couldn't help but laugh at the pride that shone in his eyes at that statement.

"Thank you," he whispered with a slight blush.

"It's not a problem," Kaname giggled as she moved to her shoe locker.

* * *

"Rise and bow," Kaname called as the final bell of the day rang. With a relieved sigh when the teacher left the room, she turned to Sousuke with a smile. "How do you think you did on that test?"

"It was Classical Literature. How do you think I did?" he huffed. "I simply don't understand why people feel the need to tell a story in metaphors and riddles! It was little wonder this culture was so far behind in tactical warfare until the late 1800's!"

Kaname laughed at his reasoning. She just couldn't help it; everything in his mind revolved around tactics and strategy on the battlefield. "Oh, Sousuke, you'll get it eventually. You just have to put yourself out of your world and into theirs."

Sousuke frowned as he thought about that. Gathering his books and placing them in his bag, he muttered, "Infiltrate their camp, gain their trust and become one of them."

Kyoko approached them with a snicker. "Face it, Kaname; Sousuke's a lost cause!"

"If it helps him understand and comprehend the work," Shinji defended his friend, "then what's wrong with strategizing?" He sent Sousuke a reassuring smile. "That's actually the same way I have to approach the calculus problems we've been working on. I work it out like a simulated battle plan."

The group made their way out of the classroom and toward the area that housed the shoe lockers. Since this was a short week, there were no club activities scheduled and the student council was taking a short break before preparing for the upcoming holiday season. "I just don't see how calculus and trigonometry and all that crap will be useful outside of school," Kyoko complained

"Well," Sousuke explained, "Without it, we wouldn't have even the most basic transportation systems, never mind advanced weapons capabilities."

"Which only proves that math is pure evil!" the bespectacled girl shouted in triumph. "If there was no math, there would be no weapons. No weapons mean there would be no war, no mass casualties or loss of innocent lives!"

Kaname laughed heartily. "That reasoning is a bit simplistic, don't you think? It's not math that created war, Kyoko," she said as she took Sousuke's hand and they exited the building. "Man created war in his idiotic quest for dominance. Isn't that what that last test was about?"

"Well, shit," Sousuke mumbled. "Got that question wrong."

Kaname sent him a sympathetic grin, making a mental note to ask him what he thought the story had been about. "The point is, Kyoko, man doesn't need anything more than a desire for power for there to be conflict."

"I suppose your right, but I'd still rather blame it on math!" the girl giggled. Before she could comment further, Sousuke's phone rang.

"Sagara," he said quietly as he walked a few feet away. Kaname frowned after him but continued to walk along with Shinji and Kyoko toward the gate. He wasn't scheduled for departure until Wednesday evening and that was only for a training mission. Mao had assured her yesterday that they expected things to remain quiet for a little while longer. Amalgam had suffered a considerable defeat that night in Hong Kong and would probably need time to regroup before launching another offensive. So why would they be calling Sousuke?

"Is everything alright, Kaname?" Shinji asked, noting the contemplative look on her face as she stared after Sousuke.

"Huh? Oh, yeah; everything's perfect!" she giggled nervously.

Sousuke stood with his back turned slightly toward them but kept Kaname in his peripheral view. "What is it, Sgt Major?"

"Relax, Sousuke," the voice on the other end of the line chuckled. "We're out running some errands for the captain and I'm not sure if we'll make it back to the safe house before you. Just wanted to check in and let you know before you called for reinforcements."

"Roger. What's your ETA for return to the safe house?"

"About an hour, maybe two; depends on if we find what we need. By the way, there's a communication from Kalinin waiting for you when you get home."

"Did you read it?" Sousuke felt his heart leap at the news. He sincerely hoped that it was the response to Kaname's request to accompany them to Merida Island.

"Nope; I figured you'd want the news in private, so I left it alone."

"Copy that. If that is all?"

"See you later, Sousuke."

"Roger, Urzu 7 out."


End file.
